high school lab partners
by fishnamedjim
Summary: This is a zutara highschool story. They meet as lab partners and fall in love. *abondoned, anyone you wants to continue it is welcome to it. I lost interest and then my computer died and I lost the files so I can't be bothered to try and force myself to update anymore, sorry.
1. introductions

**Lab partners**

**Hey some of you may have read a similar version of this story. The two stories have the same idea and title but will be very different. I felt I needed to redo my entire story to such an extent that it was no long the same story. So as a result this story was made. **

**Houses (home rooms)**

**Earth**

**Toph: 9th **

**Song 10th **

**Suki 11th **

**Jin 11th**

**Jet 11th**

**Huru 12th**

**Meng 9****th**

**Fire**

**Mai 11th **

**Azula:10th **

**Ty lee 10th **

**Zuko 11****th**

**Air**

**Aang 9th **

**Water**

**Sokka 12th**

**Yue 12th**

**Katara: 10th**

**Zuko 5:45**

I'm putting on my clothes when a nock comes on my door. "enter" I say finishing putting on my pants and reaching for my shirt. A maid comes in "master zuko lord ozai, OH!, I apologize master zuko I thought I heard you say I may enter I will be back…" before the blushing maid who is about my age can say any more I ask "what's your name miss?" giving her a charming false smile to get her to calm down shut up and tell me what my father wants. "jin master zuko" I pull on my shirt putting her more at ease and tell the maid "it's alright jin, now what did my father want?" a few minutes later I am ready for school and heading down stairs to eat breakfast with my insane sister and evil father.

**Toph 6:00**

Bleeeeep! Bleeeeeeep! SMASH! There goes another alarm clock. I roll over and start to get up for school.

**Ty lee 6:15**

I get up to the sounds of my sisters moving about. I quickly get up and run to the closet hoping they haven't stolen all the pink. As I run forward I see my second youngest sister also running. I quickly punch her presser point to beat her to the pink skirt. After I put it on I release her hopping she won't tell my mother if I do. She quickly bolts out of the room. I guess that's too much to ask. I put on a plain black t shirt and head to mai's maybe I can barrow some clothes from her.

**Azula 6:30 **

One of those slutty maids nock on my door waking me. I slowly get up walk to the door and yell "your fired peasant" and the slam my door and walk back into my room.

**Aang 7:00**

The trumpet wakes me as well as the other fifty boys I bunk with at six am. I slowly rub my eyes and start getting ready for the day. I then bolt downstairs to help the kitchen staff with setting the tables. In thanks they give me a good portion of oatmeal. This is a real treat because I would have to fight for a good portion if I ate with the others. I soon finish and start my walk to school. Luckily no one else from my orphanage got the scholarship to ba sing se high school so I don't have to worry about them.

**Suki 7:05**

I put on my shoes get in my car and start off for school, yet another year.

**Katara 7:15**

second year at ba sing se high school! I am so excited. It's the first day of school and I can't wait to see all my friends. I walk up the stairs from the kitchen to sokka's bed room and look inside to see him sleeping. I close his door and nock loudly "sokka breakfast" I yell then bolt down stairs barly making it in time to see a fully dressed and ready sokka running down the stairs. I don't understand how he does it.

**Sokka 7:20**

My dreams of meat interrupted by Katara calling me for breakfast. I smell the air and I smile. She is an amazing sister making me bacon, sausage and eggs. Meat, meat and baby meat.

**Yue 7:30**

As I sit in the parking lot waiting for the gaang to arrive I chat with song and jin. To girls who though not in my house or my grade we get along very well.

**Jin 7:35**

I chat with yue and song while I wait for school to start, a piping hot cup of tea in my hand.

**Song**

As I sit chatting away, I see the evil three park in the parking lot. Azula is driving her fancy blood red car. I immediately tense up remembering the scar I got when I angered her in middle school. She gave me a burn all up my leg and then got expelled. She then went to a boarding school. All I can choke out after seeing her is "she's back!"

**Huru**

As I walk down the hall I keep looking back to see that girl meng fallowing me. It's getting creepy. I quickly duck into the boys room.

**Jet**

As I arrive at school and stop to look at all the hot babes. A group of three girls are chatting a little away from me. All really hot ,one with sexy white hair, another with innocent eyes and a burn on her leg and then this really pretty girl with some tea. I go over and start flirting with them; oh it's good to be back with the ladies.

**Meng **

as I walk into the parking lot, I see aangy standing near by, I am abolut to walk up to him till I see that foosy girlfriend of his walk up and give him a hug I turn to run but the blind girl "sees" me and runs after me. I feel the tears running down my checks and I run under a stair way. As I sit the blind girl finds me and say's "did you run because of katara?" when I slowly nod my head she states "look pigtails I don't know you but I'll tell you this any way, Katara is not aangs girlfriend so it's okay" she smiles and walks off as I stand there dumb founded. What just happened.

**Aang first class**

I smile as the whole gaang heads to the office to get our schedules. After finding out what classes and being reminded of our houses hang out on the black top by our tree till the bell rings. We talk about our summers and familes. We tease each other and bug one another. As I walk to my first class I slip my hands in my pockets and think how glad I am that I met Katara and she introduced me to the gaang. She also found toph. She is so kind and nice. She was so sweet this summer and today she even gave me a hug! I feel myself blush as I hurry then to my first class so glad I got to this school.

**Toph second class**

I am so glad I convinced my parents to let me go to this school instead of being homeschooled. The principle is an idiot but at least the guidance counselor who was assigned to see that I had all the help i needed was cool. His name is iroh and he is a very happy man. He even lets me go to gym. As I walk in I feel that our gym teacher is a really strong man, but he is hunched over like an old man. I feel huru walking towards me. Yes this will be a very good year.

**Suki**

Katara and I sit next to each other in our third period class biology. The teacher looks brand spanking new. You know the kind that try and make class "FUN" and "AN AMAZING EXPERIENCE" Katara and I sigh with relief when our teacher finally finishes talking about the miracle of plant life. She then something about lab partners and I groan. I hate lab partners.

**Katara**

While I am in biology the teacher announces that we will be getting co-ed lab partners. I look quickly to Huru giving them a look that said ~I hope I am with one of you. He nods to me with a smile then rises his hand asking "May we pick our partners?" I pray for the answer to be yes but alas the teacher reply's "No I have a new fun way to pick partners, now everyone please write the name of your favorite color and name in that color on a piece of paper. " We all do and I put ~ocean blue~ on mine. I think of what the others probable put. Unfortunately I don't think any one of my friends would put blue. Maybe Sokka but he probable put light blue or gray instead of a more dark and deep blue like mine and he is my brother and that would be a bad partner for he would always try to be in charge and because he is not the best student. Our teacher pairs the slips by putting colors that match together and reads names. She starts announcing names but I ignored them listening for my name. she doesn't call it and instead states "If your name was not called you did not have a match or there was a team of four or three and you were the last one I found with that color. Now please write a new slip with your name and favorite activity" there are three other kids left and I am a little worried on who I will get. I write ~to swim at the beach~ and wait for the rest of the teams to be announced. The teacher reads the notes and announces "ty lee and suki will be team gymnastics ( two groans and a question on co-ed)and Zuko and Katara will be the beach" I am shocked that Zuko was the one I was the same as. I had never noticed him as one to like to swim hmm. The bell rings and the teacher states our homework is the get to know our lab partner. I head to my locker thinking of how different Zuko is from other people and about how getting to know him will be a project that could last till the end of the year and longer, not one night homework. Zuko is a different person from most. I get my lunch out of my locker and head to the lunch room to sit with Toph, Aang, Suki, and Sokka

**zuko**

I hurry out of the room to head to lunch and get hot lunch. Today's lunch is fish sticks, gross. I grab salad bar I put on spicy peppers, onions and radishes. I am still thinking over who I got as my lab partner. Katara hmm, she is smart, cute and nice but also stubborn. If I am nice to her then we will probable get along well. Better make a good impression. Also how long has she liked tanning at the beach? I have never seen her at the beach. Hmm katara in a bathing suit, Wait? What? I mentally shake my head and get my lunch and look for her in the lunch room. I see her at a table in the middle of the room with her friends Toph, Aang, her brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki. I walk over and stand behind her and clear my throat. "Hey katara when can we do our homework because we have band today so active study is not an option." Her brother sokka pipes up and states rather harshly. "And how do you know she has band today r. Mr. fancy pants?" I am about to answer when katara states icily "sokka if you came and watch me, you would know that Zuko plays the drums behind me in band and plays the guitar with me in jazz band." I was shocked that she knew this. Most people even my friends did not notice me in school activities. She then continued saying that "Hmm we can't during active study so maybe after school? Hmm my dad is not home so you can't come over maybe the library…? No that's closed." while she thinks out loud I am thinking, is my dad going to be home no, he has work, Azula, no she has detention,… she can some over. "You want to come over to my house?" I asked and all I heard in reply was eight gasps.

So that's the first chapter what did you think? Please leave comments. also I want to point out the differences from this one and the original. First off the whole beginning of them getting up, I have to say I like this better because it tells you that it's the first day and it brings you though the thoughts of the others a little bit. Another difference is that when writing I took out most of the characters in katara's class. Why? Well because they were in the wrong grade to be in the class. These are the real only differences but I believe that future chapters will have more. Hope you like this better.


	2. Fight

**katara**

"That can't come over! Zu zu how could you even think that such a low, ugly, dumb whore of a peasant could even be allowed to look at our home! Let alone go into it" Azula screeched making sure to make me sound like some vermin. _that? Zu zu?_. Zuko calmly turned around and snapped at Azula "you don't like it? Oh well. She can come over if that is what will get us a good grade in class." He said it in a way that was not snide but instead sweetly like teacher who is teaching a child not to do something mean by doing that thing to them. That golden rule of "treat other as you would like to be treated." Unfortunately I do not think Azula got that message for she just went "fine but your regret it!" and walked away her two back up girls fallowing suit but the one named Mai said before she fallowed "I can't come over to hang out but that filthy peasant can?" she seemed really hurt I felt sorry for her even though she did call me a filthy peasant. After the three had left I asked zuko "is it really ok for me to come over?" "Yes why wouldn't you be allowed to come over?" he replied with a smirk. "I don't really know but I think we will need a lot of time to get to know each other. You seem like a complex person with a complex life tangled around you." I said with all seriousness. His face went from an amused smirk to one of complete shock and puzzlement "come over at three today?" he asks "sure." I say with a smile "okay my house is on 57 mill….." zuko starts to tell me where his house but I interrupt by saying "I know where you live" and with that the bell rings.

**zuko**

"You know where I live?" I asked but she didn't seem to hear me because the ball rang while I was saying it. She gave me an apologetic smile and signed to me ~see you at 3~ which was pointing to her eye ~see~ point at me ~you~ and then 3 fingers ~3o clock~ I smiled at how cute that was and started to my next class, gym. In gym we don't do the usual like other schools (kick ball, soccer, football, swimming, cricket , dodge ball, baseball, basketball, volleyball, and such) here we fight, train and use weapons. Some of us are gifted with a bending ability. Were we can control one of the four elements. (Fire, water, earth, and air) I am gifted with the ability of fire. As a junior I can control fire and lightning and also fight with broadswords. Today was the practices before the tournament. I signed up for as many categories as I could. All of them were water bending, air bending, fire bending, earth bending, mix bending, free for all, weapons, and weapons and bending. Zuko had signed up for mix, fire bending, free for all, weapons and weapons and bending, that was 5 so he would compete 5 out of the 8. It was a 10 day long celebration at this school. The first day was an opening ceremony and then one day for each category and then the winners of each fighting each other each one getting an award and the all-out winner getting a 1000$ prize. At gym I trained by fighting huru and jet. Jet in swords and huru for bending. This was a class I share with katara. After several battles with jet and huru i take a break and let those two fight each other in a fist fight. I decided to do some homework and observe katara. _god she is hot in those nice light blue short shorts and that sparkly blue tank. Wait what NO I partially just met this girl I can't think like this. Hmmm good pose, strong water wipe, wow she is a great bender and so hot. Wait NO BAD ZUKO. _And with that I splashed some water on my face "hey katara want to battle?" I shout thinking _maybe I can actually have a challenge here. And get to know her. _Katara stops freezing her friend suki and looks at her for approval she reply's "go on I need to warm up any way" and with that she gets a blanket she brought with her. "Sure" katara replies to my question she walks over and takes position. "Hope I don't hurt you" she says with a confident smirk. "Same to you" I respond with a smirk to rival hers and with that I shoot a blast of fire in to the air "remember to cover your pretty face don't want to scar it." I say with a smirk till I realizes what I am saying and my expression closes up**. **katara took a step forward and summoned all the sweat on my body to freeze. As it did I started to squirm to try to keep the ice from forming completely. But that would not stop katara. As I felt it form over my head i started to panic and my tempter sky rocketed. Katara smirked as he became an ice statue but the ice started to melt and that adorable smirk on her face disappeared. After I was free I had enough heat to burn anything he touched. He took a deep breath and cooled down, so as not to burn off his semi fire prof gym shorts. I then summoned a fire whip and began to corner katara. She pulled out her own water whip and the fought whip with wipe. Every time the two touched hot steam would be created and rise to the ceiling. Seeing that my whip was not working let it disperse and then as she was about to use hers for the final blow I summoned a strong wall of fire to make her whip turn to hot steam and rise to the ceiling.

**No one**

The two keep up battleing each other neither ever getting the upper side both going they're for all. Most other battle and training paused to watch two of the best benders fight. Soon the entire class was watching with they're teacher bumi. Zuko was getting tired of all the hot fire he was controlling and decided to use a new tactic. He then summoned his most powerful form of fire one uncommon in this school, Lightning. He didn't want to hurt katara so he in step attacked the ground she was standing on. Hoping she would fall the 5ft onto the net that hung to save those from falling from the gym to the bottom floor. But instead a plant vine pops out of nowhere and she grabs it and sails above my head all the way to a plant monster. It engulfs her and then seems to come to life attacking zuko. Not only is it a plant monster towering at 10ft but it also is shooting water. As I dodge the water and arms from smashing on me I try to figure out where katara went and what that thing was. Then it hit him that it was katara who was the monster or rather the monster was vines wrapped around katara. She was attacking me with armor. Unfair! I was so shocked that at first I did nothing then I did the first thing I thought of ran through the doors. No I was not running away, I never run away. I was moving to an area she could only fallow without armor but as soon as I left the gym the whistle blew and "Your disqualified for this battle katara wins" says bumi. I sit down on the bleachers and just stare at katara take of her armor. _Was she bending them!_

**katara**

After lunch I have gym. I love gym because it is the only time I can bend and feel normal. In the neighborhood I live in, the southern water tribe part of the city, I am the only bender left because they all died trying to put out a fire in our house. They got me, my father, my gran, and brother out but my mother died in the fire. I was five and sokka was seven. I still remember the fire surrounding me. Me trying to scream for help but couldn't. The dry air around me having no water to let me bend. I remember the smoke clouding my vision and clogging my lungs till I passed out. My father had told me I could not bend in public any more, for the police think the fire was started on purpose to get the waterbenders. To keep me safe my bending had to be a secret. And it was, till the day I met aang and he got sokka and I into bender high, the high school with a program for benders. They accepted non benders to. So in gym you can spare with weapons or bending or both. I ask suki if I can practice bending sweat on her body to freeze. I ask her because this technic is a very quick and easy way to stop opponents and it is the easiest. I am glad when she says yes and we start. I feel the pull of the moon as I search for the water on her body. I find it as it trickles down her body I slowly pull the water willing it to freeze I open my eyes and the ice forms. I melt it back to water and do this a couple times more. This technic I need to be perfect for the terminate coming up. I'm entered in water bending, mix bending, free for all, and weapons and bending. I am very excited because with this technic I will be able to beat all the weakling quickly. Soon zuko calls me and asks to spar. I look over and all I can think is geeze he is hot shirtless and wow what great abs, wait, what?, bad katara. After I gain control of my mind I look to suki for permission and after I get it I spar with zuko. He is strong. He is able to stop me with my favorite tactic as I try to freeze him. We spare using mild bending until he starts using more powerful bending such as walls of fire and lightning. To keep up with him I use some bending I've been learning from the homeless water benders in the swamp. My father tells me to stay away from then but I am desperate for teachers. And they are better than the senile old lady who lives in the woods behind the palace in the fire nation. I met her when I had been telling some kids I was babysitting some stories. I learned a ton from her but some of it I would of prefer not to. She now in jail for not paying her taxes. Right as zuko tries to make me fall by removing the floor below me I bend the water in a vine over to me and swing to the main plant. I bend it around me as armor to stop zuko's attacks from harming me and I start attacking zuko. I shoot water from my giant vine arm over and over but he dodges it every time. He tries to disarm me of my vines by using the terrain. But as I start to get a new battle stagey to accommodate the terrain bumi blows the whistle saying zuko is disqualified. I am rather disappointed that our battle ended that way. I start to bend the water and plants off of me. I step out and head down stairs to change and go to my next period. My last thoughts about the battle were why have I never noticed how hot he is without a shirt before?

Again not very many changes. But this is one of the big problems I had in the first story. I completely forgot the tournament. Hope you like the new story better.


	3. dirty mouth

**zuko**

The rest of the day went by quickly. After gym was my free period and because of my overheating due to exercise or hormones I took a cold shower in the boys dressing room. After I changed from my gym shorts into my school cloths, some simple nice dark jeans and a plain black shirt and head to the lobby to start my other homework before school ended and I headed home.

**katara**

After gym I hurried to change back into my normal cloths. I hurry to my last period of the day art. When I walk in and sit down I see that our teacher Ms. H has put todays assignment on the board. I get ready to draw my best friend, for the assignment is to draw someone you admire, but I see that to my left one of my friend's toph is already drawing aang. I hate to do the same person so I start to draw someone else. That's when I look across from me at my friend suki to see she is drawing my brother. _Ugg why can't people just let me draw someone? He's MY BROTHER and MY BEST FRIEND! Hmm who else do I admire? _I then start to draw again. Often erasing and redrawing. At the last ten minutes to class our teacher says she now wants us to write why we admire this person. This is what I wrote.  
>I admire zuko because he is our school president and he always seems cool, collected and calm. He is very smart in school. he's athletic and a very strong bender, I found out today when we spared ~also I found out Ms. H that he not only is a person to admire but that thanks to seeing him shirtless he might also have a new secret admire hehehe~ What I think is the worst thing about him is that he never seems happy he seems always upset or confused. I wish I could help.<p>

I knew that only Ms. H would read this and was happy with what I wrote and drew. When she asked someone to pick up the papers for her I volunteered. Every one left as I picked up the papers. I handed them to her and was picking up my things when I heard the laugh of my favorite teacher. "What's so funny" I asked her and Ms H reply was "I was just shocked at how suki drew your brother that's all" I smile and laugh to and say my farewells before heading for the bus.

**Ms. h**

I laugh and smile to myself at katara's picture. It was such a unlike Katara thing to draw and of a boy she barely knew. I couldn't help but laugh at the new secret admirer. But when she asks what's so funny I merely smiled and said it was how suki drew katara's brother. Which was, unlike the drawing of zuko, wearing a shirt.

**Zuko **

I watch every on leave the school heading for their buses. I'm watching to make sure that katrara gets on the right bus. I start to worry when the doors close and I still haven't seen her. I shrug and put on my black helmet and start up my bike when I see her running out of the school as the buses are driving away. _Looks like she missed the bus, guess I get bring her home now_ as I start to get off my bike and head over to her I hear her mutter under her breath "shit" I chuckle at that

**Katara **

I run out to catch the bus but I'm too late, I've missed it talking to miss H. _hmm maybe sokka still here and can give me a ride _I think as I catch my breath "shit" I mutter under my breath "this sucks" and after that I hear a chuckle. I whip around and deliver a round house kick to the person behind me. I hear a thud and look at my so called attacker. "oops sorry zuko I thought you were attacking me you shouldn't sneak up like that" I say while helping him up. "What are you doing here zuko?" I ask wondering why he is here and not on his bus. "I rode my motorcycle to school today, and I was waiting to make sure you got on the right bus." He replied with a smirk "looks like it was worth it huh." I am annoyed by his comment does_ he think me incompetent? "_Oh and what have you done to help me get to you house huh?" I ask referencing to how I am still not on the bus and here "simple, get on" he says to me and again I gasp

**zuko**

GASP! I find it so cute how she gasps when I pick he up and slide her behind me on the bike. when I then start up my bike and ask "You okay Katara?" "humph of course I am!" she states loudly and wraps her strong arms around my torso. Ugg those arms or so in such a dangerous area "umm Katara" I start "What's wrong Zu zu?" Katara says in a tone that sends shivers down his back "don't call me Zu zu" I say coldly and speed up with my bike. The faster we get there the better

**katara**

Hmm what's with zuko's suddenly darkened his mood. Maybe he doesn't like that nickname….but then why does his sister call him that? "Zuko do you not like that name?" I ask quietly as we speed down the high way my arms wrapped tightly around his waist due to the speed. This was terrifying and exhilarating. I wait quietly till he answers. I seemed too really of bugged him. When he didn't answer I deduced my own answer of a no and asked instead a new question. "what were you about to ask me before zuko?" you could hear my curiosity in my question. "could you move your arms up please they're… um well…" I hear the …strain…in his voice. I quickly blush and move my arms so instead of around his hips with my hands resting in his lap now they were each up holding his shoulders and my arms wrapped around his arms. When I was like this I had to lean my cheek on his shoulder. His scent overwhelmed me. He smelled of different spices and fire. _

**zuko**

Ugg with her head resting on my back and her warm breath on my neck it's not much better but at least she won't be able to notice my er problem as quickly, as we race down the high way I see some of the fire nation kids, I quickly turn on a side road and take a different route to my house. At the sharp turn I made Katara makes yet another cute gasp. Cute? Zuko that's dangerous thinking, stop it. We arrive at my house and I stop the bike, put the kick stand on and help Katara off, hmm my hands around her waist, now that's dangerous. I muse as I help her off.

**Katara**

I must say I was glad when we arrived so I could get some space from him considering I had just met him. I mean I had seen him in school and he had been in some of my classes, but never had we talked. We walked up to his house and he takes his keys out of his pocket. I watch as he opens the door and holds it open for me to go in first. As I walk in I put my side bag down where he told me to. He asks if I want anything to drink and he got me some water. As he did I looked around at his house. It wasn't the mansion I thought he lived at with his family. It was on the same road but it was a little up the road from the mansion where I've seen his sister enter. This was a large condo, with black couches and furniture. The walls were a dark red. The house was in all very dark. I walked from the entry way past the kitchen where zuko was and down the hall. I see that to one side is a large open living room with a bedroom of to the side. I walk towards the bed room. It was zuko's room. The room was rather empty with his bed on one wall, one with his desk and closet, one with his three guitars and his drum set, and the last wall with a huge book shelf his broad swords in the corner and the door. The room looked like pieces of him. Each wall his different personality or mood. I giggly when I see a black komodo-monkey stuff animal on his bed. I also see on his desk this laptop and a journal. I sit on his bed and pick up the journal and flip back to see how old it is. "Drop that!" CRASH

zuko

I get Katara and myself a drink thinking that we could talk in the living room. I look back at the door way but I don't see Katara. I look for her in the living room as well but she's not there either I the check in my room to see if she was in there for some reason. As I look in I see her reading my journal I yell "Drop that!" and drop the water I'm bringing her. I see her look up and put the book down on the bed. She picks up my towel from hanging over the door and starts whipping where the water spilled on the floor. I quickly pick up the book and hide it in my book self "you would think being a girl you would know not to read someone's journal." I try to say it nonchalant but end up growling it out. " I was only trying to see how old it was zuko, it would tell me how long you've had it" she replies still whipping the mess up "can't you water bend it?, And why would you want to know how old it is?" I ask frustrated with her. "oh well I guess I can…here" she whispers barely audible. I see her behind my back bend the water up out of the wood floor and out the window. "why did you say HERE ?" I inquired stressing the here. "I guess I need to answer you for school but I would prefer not to answer, I am not allowed to bend at home." Katara's reply was so quiet, I was worried we had started off wrong. "Look let's sit in my living room and start the homework okay." I don't think that further questioning here will be good of either of us. I try to calm my temper and we both sit on one of the couches facing each other. "Let's play 20 questions and write them down" Katara suggests "sounds good" I reply still worried about us getting along. But that smile on her face as we start and I can't help that this may turn out to be the best lab partner I could have had.

So not real changes other than combining two chapters together. Hope you like it.


	4. flirting?

**katara**

As I sit down on the leather couch I am thinking _I hope we can get along it would suck to hate each other because then I would have to do all the work. ugg _ "Should we start?" I ask zuko thinking _man this is weird. _"Sure." Zuko relies. He is so nervous, it's so cute. I get two pieces of paper from my bag on one I put zuko, and 20 boxes with numbers in them and then I do the same to the other with my name. "When we answer a question we can cross a box off", I say with a smile, "I'll start"

**zuko**

"Why do you have a stuff animal on your bed, I mean it's cute and all but aren't you a little too old?" Katara giggles as she say's this, "No, it's not like that" I state quickly my ears turning pink. I become very serious when I reply "My mother gave it to me when I was a child." "Oh" was what I got as a reply. She must have realized my mood change. I tried to lighten the atmosphere "Why can't you bend at home?" unfotunly she seemed to copy my change when she replied "I'm the last water bender alive in the southern water tribe , so my father banns me from bending to not attract attention" now it was my turn to say "oh, what happened to the others?"

**katara**

"There was a huge fire, the water benders used water to help them go into the building, they had saved 4 people when they went in for the last family member. While they were in there the building collapsed. They all died, along with the last family member." I saw him cringe before he asked "do you hate fire?" "no, but I can't help but…" feel him pull me close and hug me. I am shocked and gasp. "Lets move on" he states quickly to try and lighten the mood. "Kay, why dose you room have so many qualities of yourself?" I ask trying to bring it to a happy simple topic again. "what do you mean?" he asks confused. I grab his hand and pull him into his room we then sit on his bed and I point to each of his walls while saying "Well each wall is one of your moods, serious, creative, strong, and simple"

**Zuko**

I muse over this while saying "Hmm never noticed before", I lean over and whisper in her ear " You think I'm strong?" she blushes and say's " if not I wouldn't of sparred with you." At this I chuckle. "why don't you live with your sister?" she asks abruptly" I just don't want to" I state "why don't you want me to read your journal?" she asks firing away questions "it's personal" is my reply "hmm okay, ever had a girl friend? Geeze she is jumping topics and is that a flirtations tone?

**katara**

waa? Zuko nearly yells, I can't help but giggle, "well?" I prompt "erm yes but why do you want to know?" "hmm I don't know maybe I'm jealous" I say deciding to flirt with him a little just to see him blush. Again he almost yells "waa?" "Who was she?" I ask unfazed. "mumble" hmm "Who?" "MUMBLE" humph "Who?" "song" he says almost in audible "song?" I say shocked, not that she's not pretty and all but she is on the poor side and really nice not someone you would expect to go out with zuko, not because he isn't nice and a catch but his reputation is well…

**zuko**

"Yes" I raise an eyebrow at her reaction "nothing" she mumbles "what was wrong on the bike before?" she asks with an evil smirk. " you know otherwise you wouldn't of moved. " I say blushing so bad I almost didn't pay attention when she asked "can i see you in some street clothes?" "Now?" I ask. "yup" she says happily "sure" I say and we stare at each other till I mumble "Can you leave, or should I strip in front of you?" I smirk when she blushes and walks out quickly. I stand up and go to my closest to pick out an outfit. I pick out my favorite dark jeans that show off my ass and put on a dark red t-shirt with a fire design on it. I put on some sneakers and fingerless cloves as well as. I then walk out to where Katara was in my living room and did a hip hop move to make her laugh.

**katara**

I walk out and sit on zuko's couch as I wait feeling rather embarrassed. I stop to think about what's been going on _I've been flirting, I never flirt, why did I have to go and flirt with him I mean yes he's hot, and fun to flirt with but now he's going to think I'm a stupid slutty fangirl, ugg. _I then see the door of zuko's room open and he comes out wearing these jeans that look great on him and this dark red t shirt. He then dose a hip hop dance move and I can't help but be shocked, _he can dance? _I think. And damn he looks good in street clothes. Almost as good as shirtless in gym. He then sits on the couch with me and we get carried away asking pointless question, that we could share with the class, which was a plus compared to the more personal and flirtatious questions being asked.

**No one**

Zuko still curious about her family and personal life decided that they knew enough to tell the class and should get to know more just to get along better. "who do you have as family" he asks "my gran, my father and sokka" was her reply, he was glad to see she smiled when she said it. That's why he decided to take a risk "and your mother?" he asks quietly "she died in the fire" Katara answers sadly

**Zuko**

"she could bend?" I ask knowing I was pushing my luck. "no, it was my family. They got my gran gran father and brother out almost imeditaly but the fire had started in my room. My mother had been reading to me. She had told the waterbender that had come at first to take me out the then well…. " I saw a tear fall down her check even though her voice was steady. She was so strong "yours?" I heard her ask? "she left the night my Grandfather was murdered, my father forced her out. Saying she would be blamed for his murder and she needed to get away, but I don't think she would have been blamed I think he just wanted her out." I said my voice dripping with hate at the ending

**Katara**

Deciding that maybe a lighter topic was in order I straighten my tank top and asked "why don't you like the name zu zu?" "Because my sister calls me that." _Well that tells me a lot _I think and press on "then why does your sister call you that?" "she hates me and loves to bug me" _well it's a little more _descriptive_. _ I realize that it's _5:20 _and can't help but wonder _wow the time flew, we were hanging so much fun. _"Do you want to hang out sometime?" I ask thinking how he could be a great friend as well as lab partner_ "_like a date?" he asks with a smirk,_ "_Well nno, not at first, at least, I mean. I meant as friends" I blush realizing I'm rambling_ "_Sure you did, tomorrow at the park, don't worry , tomorrow as f r i e n d s ?" another smirk. I blush and took his phone, I put in my number and said "call me" I also add with a smirk thinking _payback _"did you want it to be dating?" unfortunately he doesn't seem fazed and states "yes" and I smirked and asked one thing "will you take me home now, and do you mind if I hold your waist it was so much easier" I say flirtatious with a smirk plastered on my face. " I would love you to", zuko says with a smirk as well but then turns serious and asks "why are you going?" I reply quickly "yup" he then makes a pout and asks why my smirk widens as I say "because we are now even at 20 -20"

by yssab on thanks


	5. Chatting

**Katara**

Zuko drove me home and i started making dinner for a grumpy sokka. I was humming sturing the sauce for the meat and noodles when sokka burst out from where he was sitting at the table "I can't believe you rode on back of that jerk-benders bike Katara!" I stop my humming and turn towards him asking "jerk-bender?" "YES! That jerk-bender zuko!" sokka shouts and me. I abruptly turn around glaring at him "zuko is not a jerk sokka!" I grab a plat put the sauce on it and turn off the stove. As I walk out I hear "Katara what about the MEAT? KATARA!"

The next morning I don't wake up sokka, instead I call suki asking for a ride. I make myself breakfast and leave. When I reach school I see zuko sitting by his bike writing in his journal. I smile at suki and toph and got out of the car and walk towards him. before I can reach him I hear a whistling sound by my ear. I duck yelling out to toph and suki. Suki flips backwards and pulls out a fan to fit the knife away. Toph is in her earthbending stance and asks "what's happening fan girl?" as suki answers I turn to see mai, ty lee, and azula standing a few feet away. Mai has a dagger in her hand just like the one that went flying by our heads. I turn to look at the school and I see the principle, bumi and our councilor Iroh walking forward. "what's going on girls?" asks iroh looking happily at us. Toph pipes up "we were just walking when gloomy threw a knife at us uncle iroh" I am glad toph is here for she and iroh are good friends and I know that azula won't be able to blame us for anything. Iroh then looks at me and asks me the standard question "sparring match?" I look up at bumi when I answer and say "one on one" bumi looks pleased as me chortles at me. I turn towards azula and speak to her directly "ty lee and suki?, no reason for us to fight yet hmm?" azula smirks and puts out her hand. We shake and a battle starts. Bumi is standing there with his whistle watching with me and toph, mai is playing with one of her knives looking bored as azula criticizes ty lee. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see zuko. He smiles and mouths "I'm sorry" to me. I smile back and watch the two girls fight. They are talking while fighting.

T "ooh your fans are pretty. Where did you get them?"

S "thanks I got them at the mall. Want to go with me to get some today after school I need new ones"

T "omg I would love to!"

S "awesome, wow almost got me there"

T "yup but your too fast, you must practice with your cutie of a boyfriend"

S "Sokka?"

T "yup"

S "well yes I do but stay away from him ty"

T "no, I don't want to!"

S "I said stay away!"

T "no!"

And with that the two girls started to try to kill each other. Soon bumi had to interfere for they were no longer sparring but full out battling. They didn't quite stop till sokka pulled up in his car shouting at them. He was wearing his shirt backwards and his shoes didn't match. After breaking them up, we heading inside for another school day.

**zuko**

The school day was rather boring after the fight in this morning. I had the weirdest feeling that it was my fault. In gym today bumi told us to be ready for the tornement in a weak, I then hurry to my locker to get ready to go home. When I reach my condo house, that my father bought me so I wouldn't have to live in "his house", I decided to call Katara about th e park just to make sure she still wanted to go. After I dialed it I waited till I heard her voice answer the phone. She sounded so surprised I couldn't help but smile.

**Katara**

My phone started ringing. I looked over at it weird seeing as it was my plain ringtone for people I don't care enough to give a special one. I walk over and say hello

Z "Hey it's zuko"

K "Oh hey, whats you favorite song?"

Z "what? why?"

K "just answer"

Z "umm"

K "what you don't have a favorite?"

Z "well I do but I rather not tell you what it is"

K "why"

Z "because it would hurt my pride"

K "how so "

Z "well it's a little girly, I mean not girly but it comes from a place that is girly?"

K "the song from the victoria secrets comericals?"

Z "what! no"

K "~giggles, then what is it"

Z "~murmur"

K "what?"

Z "~MUMUR"

K "~Hmm?"

Z "it's 'the one that I want' from grease"

**zuko**

I wait for her to burst out laughing at me for my favorite song but instead I get my ear blown off.

K "I LOVE THAT SONG!"

And with that zuko smirks.


	6. Ringtoun

Z: Why do you want to know my favorite song?

K: To give you a personal song as my ringtoun, oh why did you call me again?

Z: Oh right, are we still meeting at the park?

K: oh yeah, how about tonight at 5:00?

Z: Great I will pick you up then. Dinner out?

K: Naw, picnic I'll pack. Se ya.

Z: Bye.

**Zuko**

With that I hung up and started on my homework. When 4:30 came around I started to get dressed. I put on some plain dark jeans and three belts. I put on a black t shirt with a white flam of it. Within the flam are red letters reading "zuko" I grab my wallet and phone. Get on my bike and heard off to where I droped off Katara the day before. I found myself humming 'the one I want' on my way

**Katara**

After talking to zuko I look over at the clock, it's 3:15 and I decide to start our dinner. I make some wraps, with lettuce, tomatoes, peppers and steak. I add some chips, a bottle of ice tea from the jasmine dragon. I put some cut fruit in the pile and then make sokka's dinner. We made up when I came home after school. How? Well it was a simple conversation.

S: will you make me meat again if I say your right?

K: yes.

S: and to wake me up?

K: try to befriend him

S: no!

K: and I will only make meat once

S ~whimper

S: fine!

And with that his dinner was steak, bacon, sausage, ham, and basically all his favorite meats. After making all the food i decided to take a shower. The steam from the shower made me feel amazing, I loved the feeling of my element running over my body. After the shower I dress in some plain flair jeans and a blue halter. After some earrings and washing my face I packed the food in a bag. The clock read 4:45. I decided to read my book for school. Not less than ten minutes later my phone rings playing

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me

Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

The moon's awake now with eyes wide open

My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday

Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it

I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office

So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover

And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey

It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way

Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent

The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

I love my ringtoun for suki, she picked it for the way I act at a full moon, it's like I'm singing it to her.

When I pick up I say

K: sup suki?

S: Hey want to come over tonight to hang?

K:can't going out.

S: with who? Can I not come to?

K: you don't know them very well so not a good idea.

S: OMG! No way NO WAY! You're going on a DATE!

K: I am not suki, drop it

S: who is he, tell me tell me!

Suddenly I hear a motor.

K: I have to go talk to you later suki

I hang up the phone just as theres a knock on the door that causes Sokka to come running from his room shouting "who's that?, are you going out?, what about my meat?" I smirk at him open the door and smile at zuko. I hand zuko the black backpack bag with the food. I then turn to sokka, before I can say anything he shouts "no way you're riding on his bike again Katara" I narrow my eyes and say two words that make my brother gasp "your cruel katara!" as I leave I shout "fridge, heat for 2 min in microwave and then eat." I then grab zuko's hand and start for his bike.

**Zuko**

I knock on the door and am shocked when I hear yelling. When Katara opens the door she throws a black backpack at me and then turns to her brother. Awe that's the yelling. I whatch as they argue. I start to look in the bag wondering what is is. I set it by my bike and then walk back to the door to wait for her. When she finally gets her brother to shut up I am very confused and not at all surprised. Smirking I ask "no meat?, Is that code or something?" katrara turns away from me and sits on my bike and giggles. When i look at her confused she say "get on, I'm driving" DAMN!


	7. lips

**Zuko**

I give katara a look; did she really just say she was driving? I mean sure girls can drive motorcycles but Katara? No way she too innocent

"Get on." She says again looking at me all serious. I decide to humor her and I sit behind her with the black bag on my back. I wrap my arms around her and whisper "where are we going?" she smirks and answers "nowhere" she then starts the bike and we go flying. I can't help thinking over and over; damn she's hot driving this.

**Katara**

My breath hitches when he wraps his arms around my waist. I have to remind myself that we are just friends. I speed off down the road. The wind is whipping my hari around and stealing my breath, or at least I hope it's the wind. I speed past the part and turn right heading towards the sea shore. I feel zuko shift around and then I feel his hot breath on my neck, god I should apologize for what I did the first time on this bike. "Where are we going Katara" the way he says my name makes me blush like mad. I decide to ignore him and keep on speeding towards our destination.

**Zuko**

She is speeding towards the shore so I assume we will be having a picnic on the beach. Suddenly Katara pulls the bike over at a small shop. She then takes off her helmet, my extra one, and say's to me "I was heading towards the park but then I remembered how we became partners and thought the beach would be better, but neither of us have bathing suits." And with that she turned and headed in the store. I smirked and fallowed her thinking it's getting better and better.

**Katara**

As we walk into the little shore shack store I walk over to the bathing suits. There are mainly blues, reds, greens, and oranges. There are also some yellow, white, purple, pink, and other colors. I walk over to the blue one piece and start looking through, I look up to see what kinds zuko is looking at and I see him giving me a weird look. "What?" I ask confused as why he is just standing there and he just shrugs his shoulders and tells me "I would think you would wear a darker color to match your skin that's all" and turns his back to me. He then sits down on the steps and watches me. "Well unless you're going to help me then I don't want you criticism!, go pick out your own." I retort harshly a little annoyed at his statement. I start to look at the darker shades of blue though. Unfortunately there are none that I like, I bite my lip annoyed.

**Zuko**

I smirk and retort to her statement "thought you'd never ask" and get up looking through the bikinis and tankkinis. I pull out a dark green tankkini deciding to play it safe. It has palm trees on the top and bottoms looking rather cute. I look over to tell Katara and see her looking through the dark blue bathing suits; I smirk happily at her taking my advice. She soon decides she can't find anything in blue and gets this cute look on her face. I can't help but stare at her lips as she bites it. Soon a cough brings me to reality and I meet her eyes, shit she saw me staring. I blush and hand the suit to her. Her gives it a once over and smiles. She soon joins me at the green suits.

**Katara**

After we get a good handful of bathing suits I get a dressing room. I go in and try on the first suit. It's the green one zuko picked out. I put it one and turn around in front of the mirror, the color looks okay one me but it makes me look a little too dark in my opinion. The shirt doesn't quite meet the bottoms showing my dark skin. The bathing suit looks cute and covers me well. I slowly open the door to show zuko. She looks me over quick and then looks me directly in the eye. He smiles weakly and say's "cute." I smile back and go back in, not this one I guess. The next one I try on is a dark blue bikini that zuko picked. It was our compromise for the three red suits I'll be trying. Somehow I feel like I lost one both sides. The bikini is a modest one but I still am not crazy about showing my stomach. It's flat and all but I have this pale white scar that runs up it. I got it the night my mother died. I look over the plain blue bikini. The straps are thick which is nice and the bottoms are shorts. It looks good on me, maybe I should show zuko. Who better to be the first to see my scar?

**Zuko**

When Katara came out in that dark green bathing suit I couldn't help but give her a look over. Luckily that was expected. I just hope she didn't notice my lingering. Any way I told her it looked cute because it did. I only said that being afraid how my voice would sound. She looked slightly disappointed and sad when she went back in. this worries me. And now she's taking a long time. I was just thinking maybe she's upset and I should do something when she comes out of the dressing room is a dark blue bikini I picked out. I swallow and look at her. The bikini shows her off even better than the green suit did. I look over her smooth stomach and now realize why she took so long and looks nervous, not because I did something but because she has a faint scar. I quietly get up and try to look her in the eyes. She won't meet mine. I quickly grab her chin and force her to look me in the eyes. I smile and say "it looks great on you don't worry" she seems relieved and she hugs me. As we pull apart I can't help but stare at her lips again. I swear there getting closer. I can't tell who is leaning in but I hope it's both. Our lips are about to touch when the door opens and a bell rings. We both starteld turn towards the door, there is katara's friend aang and some of our other class mates. I back up and sit back in the chair trying to look nonchalant. I see out of the corner of my eye aang run out of the store and Katara run after him. I see the store clerk try to stop her but fail. He then turns toward me and the other guys and gives us a stern look. I guess we're paying.

**Katara**

I can't believe I was about to kiss zuko! I see aang standing there and I can't help but feel guilty. I mean it's not like we are dating or anything but aang has this huge crush on me and even has stolen a kiss or two. I haven't told him I'm not interested because I don't want to hurt him. The problem is that I do love aang it's just more as a younger brother I have to take care of. I run after him when he bolts, partly to explain to him and partly to run from zuko. I fallow aang to his car, the giant old van he calls appa. Sitting on the dash is his cat momo. He is in the car and reaching for his keys on his dash when I whistle to momo. The cat grabs the keys in its mouth and runs towards me. I grab the keys and start petting him waiting for aang. He sees me and gets this pained look. I look away quickly, telling myself that no matter what I can't tell him yes. No matter what puppy eyes he gives me. I hear his light footsteps coming towards me. "Katara are you dating zuko?" the pleading in his voice kills me. "no I am not" I answer still looking at my feet. Suddenly I feel him lift my chin and kiss me. His tongue licking my lips. I tru to push him away but he won't let me. He soon breaks off and states "your my girlfriend katara, I don't want you hanging out with him!" I push aang away from me and run off. I am three blocks away when I realize I'm in a bikini. I suddenly feel cold and very exposed. I cover my stomach cursing myself for letting my scar be seen by aang, zuko and everyone else on the street. I quickly start walking the several blocks to my house. After about ten minutes I hear someone call to me "Katara need a ride?" I look behind me to see…


	8. Running

**Katara**

I look behind me to see jet the class bad boy. He is in his black beater car and I can see beer cans on the floor. He's giving me his classic flirty smirk. I don't really want to get in his car in my state of dress for jets known as a playboy. But I also don't want to be walking home in the dark and the suns setting. I smile at him and say "please" he tells me to hop in and I walk to the passenger side. I am about to get in when I feel some arms pull me back and jet say "what are you doing creep." These strong arms pick me up and when I look up I see zuko. He's carrying me towards his bike looking really serious. I decide not to say anything. Personally I am just glad I don't have to spend time with jet because he's not just known for being a play boy, he is one. I dated him last year and three months later I found him cheating on me with two girls. We got in a huge fight were he actually pushed me. I had to call for sokka. When we finally made up he had convinced me he was different. Just two weeks later he tried to… to …. "You okay?" zuko asks me. I realize I am physically shaking and I calm myself down. No need to remember that now, I'm safe with zuko "yeah sorry about all the drama, still want to go to the beach?" I see zuko smirk and say "sure." When we get to his bike which is parked on the corner of a cross street I still hear jet yelling for me to come back and calling zuko names. When we reach the bike zuko sets me down and I hear jet yell "RUN, HE'S A FIREBENDER!" I don't even turn around as I start to put on my clothes over the bathing suit. There in a bag from the store. Inside is also I recite for the bathing suit. I guess I need to pay him back. I blush when I realize he must of also grabbed my underwear for they were in the bag. I tied the bag shut and put it in the black back pack. I'm glad zuko got everything ready and came after me; maybe this date can be saved. As I think that I scoff at myself, date! I was the one who said this wasn't one. As zuko sits on the motorcycle, I sit behind him. Wrapping my arms around him I slowly start to cry, remembering hidden memories.

**Zuko**

When Katara runs from the store all the other boys yell after her. I sigh knowing enough about her by now to know there is no way she is coming back. When the stores clerk relizes she left we were all hit with an awful glare. I pay the clerk and then start putting the other bathing suits back. I am disappointed that she never got to try on the red ones, though she did look hot in that blue one. I absentmindedly touch my lips. "your zuko right?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see a boy in a weal chair speaking to me. "I'm teo, I am a first year." He says with a smile. I smile back and answer him "yes I am zuko, nice to meet you." The boy behind toe coughs. My eyes dart up to him to see a hulking tan boy who I recognize to be a senor. As I wonder what a senor is doing with a freshmen I look back to teo to see his smile gone. "Are you um, dating Katara?" the boy asks me. I sigh as I answer "I don't think I am yet." At this the boy then looks torn as he says "then please stay away from her." And with that he wheels out fallowed by the senor and other boys. As they leave I move to pick out a bathing suit for myself, after picking out some plain black trunks I pay for both katara's and my bathing suits. After asking the clerk to grab her clothes and put them in the bag for me I start off on my bike, looking for Katara.

**At the beach**

**Zuko**

By the time we finally reached the beach my shirt was oaked and her eyes dry. I slowly stop the bike and get off. After grabbing the black bag I kiss katara's fore head and grab her hand. We walk along the beach until she starts to run shouting "we're almost there, almost there!" I can't help but wonder where and what would have happened if I had headed the wrong way to 'there'.

**Katara**

As I walk behind zuko I realize that we are almost to the place I wanted to take if in the first place. I perk up and run ahead yelling that we are almost there. As I start to run a little far from zuko I giggle and shout back at him "hurry up slow poke!" I then continue to run as zuko starts after me. Soon it's a race until we reach the place. Zuko as almost caught up to me as I twist around to tell him we're here, I am shocked to see him right behind me. I start off sprinting even faster until I feel those familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me done to the sand. We both fall in a heap and burst out laughing.

**Zuko**

As Katara starts to run from me I can't help but have my eyes migrate down her body. When I hear her yell something to me I shack my head. I think she said something about slow poke, well I'll show her! I sprint after her but she's fast. Soon she makes her grave mistake though, she turns to see if I'm behind her and stops. I am almost upon her when she takes off at a sprint, wow she's fast. i run faster and soon I can wrap my arms around her. I pull her down to the sand as I try to catch her. We both burst out laughing. Katara soon slows her laughing and blushes. I let my chuckle die down in my confusion, soon I realize why she is blushing. When we fell she fell onto my lap. I slowly start to sit up but she pushes my back down. "don't" she tells me. Frustrates and embarrassed I growl at her "well then how about you get up instead then." She gives me an annoyed look and simple say's "your leg" I look down to realize our legs are tangled so she can't get up without me moving. I slowly move my legs and she stands up. I feel my face turning a even brighter red and ask "so where is this place you were talking about anyway?"


	9. Breath

**Katara**

I smile at zuko and start taking off my shirt. I see zuko give me a panicked look and then realization hits his face. He takes of his shirt and shoes. Soon we both are just in our new bathing suits and I run off into the water. Zuko looks a little worried. He stays on the shore as I run into the water, at about my knees deep I stop and look back at him. I bacon him over but he stays right there blushing again. I roll my eyes and run towards him. I grab zuko's hand and start pulling him into the water. I hear him protest but ignore him. We are about waist deep when zuko pushes me away into the water and starts for the beach. Okay now I am pissed and I slap him with a water whip. It may be a no moon but I am in my element and I am pissed. I see his back stiffen and to my disappointment he keeps walking. I soon start walking after him worried.

**Zuko **

I hear Katara fallow me out of the water but I don't say anything. I have guessed way before now that she didn't like tanning but swimming at the beach. I guess though Katara thought that I could and liked to swim. Sadly the truth is that I don't know how to swim very well. I mean I can swim but because I hardly do I don't have very good skills. I sit down on the sand and look back at Katara, she looks me over before, once again, reading my mind. "You can't swim well, can you?" she then sits down on the sand next to me. I smile slightly at her then frown saying "no never really swam before just went tanning trying to get rid of this horrid pale skin I had so people wouldn't think I was emo." Katara did the best thing possible by giggling "you emo, they don't understand people who are like that at all." I give her this weird look and say "you never answered me, where is this place you want to show me?"

**Katara**

I smirk at him and simple say "underwater" when he gaps at me I burst out laughing. Slowly I get up and hold out my hand to zuko "do you trust me?" I ask him with a smirk

**Zuko**

I a smile up at Katara and answer "a little backwards don't you think?" she laughs before answering me "why your royalty I'm a 'peasant', your running away from your families pressure, I'm living alone with a monkey, seems pretty right to me" we both smirk as I grab her hand and we head bak towards the water. As we wade through I keep her hand in mine. About chest deep Katara makes a bubble of water over our heads and pulls me below the surface. We then start swimming and I am amazed to see colorful coral and a million colorful fish 20 feet in front of us. Katara bends the water to jet us over to the reef. I look all around me to see millions of different marvels. I look over to Katara to see her looking at my face. I burst out in a smile and we both swim deeper, her and her bending helping me the whole way.

Katara

So far I have only shown zuko the reef and he already looks like a three year old at Christmas. When we float by the fire coral I bet even the fish could have heard his gasp. I am careful not to go to deep so our body can deal with the pressure alright. Soon I start to pull us up but zuko protests. I have to drag him to the surface. I can't help but giggle as I ice his hands over to keep him from struggling. Don't mess with a waterbender in her element.

Zuko

When we breach I gasps "why are we leaving already I want to go back down." Man I sound like a child. "We need more air" she answers and help I think she helped me tread water with her bending. "Also we can see that later. When my bending's better, but right now the tide won't last, so fallow me when we get down there okay" when I nod his head we head down. She leads me away from the reef and deeper will we reach the underwater cave. She starts swim slowly down, I am thankful for this because I have to keep checking me ears. The pressure is like a drum in my ear . When we reach the cave I slowly fallow Katara in. The cave comes to two tunnels, Katara tries to pull me up to the upper tunnel but I can't help but twist around. In this cave are millions of spikes of rock jutting from the top and bottom. I even see fish down here, this wonderland that should be barren. A manta ray swims below me and I let out a shout. This is when I realize how little air we have left. I look behind us and see how far we have come. I hope that our destination is close as I slow my breathing, panicking will only shorten the amount of air. We swim along it as fast as possible but with zuko along it is a lot slower and my air is going fast.

**Katara**

I soon realize that there is no way we will make it to the top with our air. I look over at zuko with a worried look. He's looking at me and I know he understands. I hold his hand and squeeze it. I slow my breathing but I feel my lungs demanding more air. Slowly I close my eyes…

Hey sorry this ones short but I couldn't pass off this cliffhanger :P love you guys.


	10. Cave

Hey you all must hate me now ;) , after I left you with that killer cliffhanger. Anyway I will try to update every Fri, Sat, and Sunday night. I will hardly ever update during to the school week due to me being too busy. I hope everyone still likes this story and please review, for even if you have nothing to say it makes me feel so happy !

_Before_

_**Katara**_

_I soon realize that there is no way we will make it to the top with our air. I look over at zuko with a worried look. He's looking at me and I know he understands. I hold his hand and squeeze it. I slow my breathing but I feel my lungs demanding more air. Slowly I close my eyes…_

**Katara**

As I close my eyes, I feel all the water around me. I stretch my 'vision' in the water farther and farther and father till, THERE. I quickly jet zuko and I towards the left until we almost hit the wall. I slow us down and I see zuko looking at me panicky. I start to pull the water away from the wall. The thin line of bubbles coating the wall soon is pressed together till both zuko and I can put our heads in. we both do and breathe deeply. I then pull his hand and we start off down the tunnel again, at a faster pace.

**Zuko**

Katara suddenly pushes us both towards a wall with her bending. I am hyperventilating but I seem to get no air. I feel Katara pull with the water by the wall. Soon I realize what she is doing, the thin air that sticks to the side of the wall she is using to make us a new air bubble. Soon it is big enough for our heads. I can't tell you how good it felt just to breathe slowly and not feel like I was getting no air. My vision is blurry, but when Katara pulls at my hand I fallow just hopping she is heading to air.

**Katara**

We swim for another good ten minutes till we reach the last bend. I stop swimming and pull zuko to look at me, I am sure i have the biggest smile in the world, I put my hand over my eye and then pull it away to look at him. He gives me a weird look. I sigh inwardly and point to his other hand; he now gets it and puts his hand over his eye. I then slowly take the last turn of this slowly slanting up tunnel. We breach and I smile. He opens his eyes and looks around. Here we are in a air pocket of the cave. I can't help but giggle at zuko. You see there are small holes in the roof rock where old trees lived. When the water changed to salt a couple of years ago they all started to rot away. There roots still there but now letting light in. small plants are growing all around. I pull zuko on to a small indented part of the cave wall were we can sit on the rock. When we sit back you see the light shine all around this rock dome, the water the clear turquoise of the sea here. I smile at zuko's happy face. He turns to me and asks "how did you find this?"

**Zuko**

"How did you find this?" I ask Katara, you can hear the smile in my voice. I look around me in pure amazement. I can't remember the last night I smiled as much as I did tonight. katara smiles back to me and answers "after my mother died sokka and I went out hunting every day to entertain ourselves. One day we went out hunting for fun. While hunting one day sokka fell down one of the bigger holes. I had to save him," I started to tell zuko the story of our first hunting trip here. As I tell zuko I am reliving that day_. Sokka and I had been tracking a jumping lion-deer. We had been running it to the edge of a cliff to spear it when sokka had suddenly been swallowed by the earth. I ran up over to where I last saw him and saw a giant dark black whole. Below I heard splashing and muttering. I felt the pull of my element and I called down to sokka "are you okay?" "No I can't feel my leg and I'm in some sort of underwater cave. I then took some of the rope we had and tied it to a tree then sent it down "grab it sokka" I was really worried about his leg. "I can't climb with my leg Katara, use your medical water and get me out of here!" he shouts back at me. I now am not worried and angrier "maybe I should leave you there!" I answer to him harshly as I start to take off the rest of my hunting gear and my clothes besides my bathing suit, I was wearing it in case the jumping lion-deer jumped off the cliff I would go after him with my bending I could swim him to shore, after getting ready I slide down the rope, when I reach the water I look at sokka and ask "what is this place!" _I smile at that memory. I keep telling zuko hunting stories, the first time I learned I could heal, all my past teachers of waterbending, my father leaving, me starting school at ba sing se, and zuko told me about his uncle and tea shop, his family, him learning for the first time how to bend lightning, we both very happy. We both watch the sunlight fade from the walls and it slowly turn dark.

**Zuko**

As the walls turn purple Katara looks over at me, she asks me "zuko was this a date?" I look over her and reply "I hope it is otherwise I will have to ask you out on one quick to hide my feelings for my new best friend" I smirk at her. She holds out her hand and pulls me to my feet. "come on, we can't swim back in the dark" Katara tells me. As we fallow a path around the edge of the cave wall her story makes even more sense

_When sokka and I finally got out we called the nature committee in the city. They wanted to make this place an attraction but I wouldn't let them. At first they said I didn't have a chose. But I went home after that day I read the laws on the matter, it turned out that the cave was classified as a water wonder and was there by the choose of waterbenders what to do with it. That meant that each of the two tribes got to send one waterbender to vote on what to do with it, they voted with the one vote from the nature committee, there voted for exposer, mine for not it was up to the northern water tribe to choose, luckily they agreed with me that the reef and cave had to be protected. So what happened was that air was placed in here for use in case people ran out and a path around for exiting the water. A place to sit was carved out and an exit to the top of the cliff above. But because this pace was open only to waterbenders only the earthbender workers and a few guest had come here. Also only royalty and the top of the church were allowed to bring or tell anyone of this place. _

I fallow Katara out of the door and we walked up the stairs. When we reached the top of the cliff we walked over and sat at the edge. Katara leaned up on me and I held her, the perfect date.

**Katara**

As I leaned on zuko I remember how he had looked at me when I said I was the southern water tribe princess. You see our town is really unique. We have a total of 4 different nations like areas in it. The water tribe is separated into two tribes. My father is the chief in the southern tribe making me a princess. But our tribe hit some serious hardships without our benders and is very poor, I don't look like much of a princess, there are also fire nation royalty, earth and air as well as all types of nobility. I look up at zuko as we sit in the sea breeze watching the red leave the sky to purple like it had in the cave. I study his face, his pale skin, dark black hair, piercing golden eyes. I find myself staring at his lips and remembering our almost kiss. I smile to myself softly and lean forward to kiss zuko. As my lips touch his I swear I feel a spark. Zuko's eyes widen but mine close. I feel his shock and worry that maybe I was wrong. I relax when I feel the quickly normal feeling of his strong arms wrap around me. He starts to kiss me back and I swear sparks are being sent.

**Zuko**

I fear my eyes will pop out of my head when Katara suddenly looks up at me and kisses me. Her eyes close and I see an adorable blush on her cheeks. I close my eyes as well and start to kiss he back. I swear I feel sparks on our lips and I have a faint worry in the back of my head that I may be bending. I only have thoughts of our moving lips. I risk licking her lips and she gasps. I slowly stick my tongue in her mouth licking her lips, and then exploring her mouth. Her tongue soon fights mine for dominance. We are both becoming short of breathe as we explore and dance with our tongues. We both pull back to breathe. I rest my forehead on hers as I catch my breathe "what…was…that?" I feel her peck my lips and smirk then pull back and answer me "your answer, it's a date"


	11. Squeeling

Zuko

I flop on my bed the moment I get home. The kiss I shared with Katara keeps playing through my head. I sigh and just lie there with a smile on my lips, licking them every so often to get that exotic taste.

Katara

I squeal as soon as I close my bedroom door. It's around 12:30 but I still pick up my phone and call suki. I expectantly tap my foot until I hear a groggy hello, "I kissed zuko!" I yell into my phone glad sokka is at a friend's house, I think teo's. "What!" was the reply I got from a now very awake suki. "you said it wasn't a date and you never said it was ZUKO!" she yells back, now before I can answer I get an "I will be over in five to pick you up, you're coming over get ready!" and with that the line dies. I smile fondly at my best friend and start to pack for an overnight full of drama. About ten minutes later I hear a car speed up my street. I pull my stuff to the door and prep myself for the wirl way of suki and her fans. I am shocked that suki came that fast seeing that at a safe speed our houses are 20 minutes away. I open the door to see suki in her pj's hair in a pony tail and a very angry expression. I smile back at her scowl and steal the keys from her hand. As she looks at me shocked I push past her and jump into her car. If the night is going to be hectic then I want to be at her house with her neighbors blaming us not mine!

Suki

Katara and I spend the entire night gossiping about things, her date, boys in a grade, mean girls, and all the latest gossip. When I see that smile on her face I know it will totally be worth sokka's anger. I will stand by my girl till the end of time. So look out fire boy, you hurt her and you'll face not only me but her hell.

Hey sorry I didn't post last weekend, I was sick. Also sorry this is so short but I am swapped with homework.


	12. Glares, Drama, Rumors

Zuko

I thought school this Monday would never come. Not only did I want to see Katara again but the tournament started this week and I couldn't wait. Today started with air and even though I could not compete today, it will be fun to watch. We all know that Aang will win because he is the best airbender all the others and armatures. They can hardly bend at all; Aang is the last true airbender. I am now looking all over for Katara in the hall. When I finally see her the bell rings. I frown and just settle for a wave and smirk at her blush. Now, I head to first period.

Sokka

So I am just in the hall getting ready for class 'ditching' and I see Zuko wave at Katara. That's RIGHT! ZUKO had the nerve the fucking WAVE at my baby SISTER! If anything went on between them I am going to kick his ass, no one touches my sister.

Toph

I look over at Sweetness to feel her heart beating a mile a minute, I scan for what may have caused it and I see Zuko's retreating form. I smirk knowingly and follow Katara to class, _boy, I can't wait to cause hell with Sokka. _

Katara

I'm sure I was blushing bright red when Zuko waved at me. The smile he sent with it sent my heart soaring. He is just so hot! I start to walk away trying to cover my blush but everyone is staring at me, especially Jet, I hope he doesn't try anything.

Jin

So you know what I saw today? Zuko waved at KATARA! This is the biggest news. I can't wait to tell everybody. They are going to start SO much drama!

Zuko

So already around 5 guys have come up to demand me to not try to steal 'their' girl. And I am also pretty sure Jet pointed a knife at me. Also, all the girls and staring at me like I betrayed them. It all made sense once I overheard Jin, the school gossip, telling everyone me and Katara are 'getting it on'. Crap, this is going to be a hell of a lot of rumors.

Yue

So everywhere I go I see girls gossiping and saying rude things about Katara. See, Katara is my cousin so this really bugs me. I just glare at all the girls and hope Katara is okay.

Aang

I get a text on my phone while I sit on the roof of my orphanage. It reads

_Where are you Twinkletoes? You have to compete today! Also, shits going down here with Katara and Zuko. Hurry up at get your ass over here!_

I smile sadly at my best friend Toph's text. I jump off lightly and start walking towards school, seems like everyone already realized, and if I don't go I will never hear the end of it from Toph.

Suki

Here I am in the office just because I smacked my soccer girls for dissing Katara. They should've known better. Whatever, I get detention for today; they get banned for the season.

Katara

It's barely science time and everyone is treating me differently, girls are glaring at me for no reason and picking fights. Over ten boys have offered to carry my books and blame Zuko when I say no. I mean, he is a small reason but mainly I hate being treated like I need someone to hold my hand. Everywhere I go people reject my relationship with Zuko. I mean, come on! We only went on one date. I think the place I snapped was when Jet asked me out and squeezed my ass. Anyway, here I am sitting next to Suki, both of us glowering in the office.

Zuko

When it's finally lunch and I think I can talk to Katara, she was missing in Biology. I see she and Suki coming out of the office. I run over and quickly ask them both "What happened to you guys?"

"We both got in fights, but we're fine," Katara smiles at me as she speaks.

"What!" Every male and I yelled in the room. I turn to glare at them all, then ask "have you healed yourselves yet Katara?" she looks at me, surprised and thats when I realized how brainwashed she is from her dad, even while he's overseas.

"No, come on Suki lets go to the bathroom and do that now." She then sends me a killer smile and whispers "Make sure to call me." God, she has no clue what she does to me!

Suki

I smirk at Katara's whisper and Zuko's reaction. Man, this girl is cruel! As soon as we are in the bathroom I giggle and tell her "That was really mean!" I laugh when Katara gives me that blank look of hers, oh God!

Toph

I follow Sweetness and Makeup to the bathroom. As I walk in I hear Suki's statement and Katara's look, I can't help but laughing. "She has no idea, Fangirl!" Suki glares at me and Katara gives me another blank look. I sigh, _well I guess I have to tell her then._

Aang

I finally reach the school to be told by Sokka that Toph is in the bathroom, great timing huh! Everyone seems to be staring at our table as we eat. It is very tense; I swear that everyone is glaring at Zuko (Sokka, me, and every other male in the room). Yet, he seems perfectly fine.

Zuko

I smile when I see Katara, Suki and Toph come back to lunch. After they get there lunches and sit everything seems to be the same as always except me being here, plus the glares from other tables. Toph is yelling, Suki and Sokka flirting, Yue and Katara gossiping (about me might I add :D), Aang even is smiling. I meet his eyes questionably and he smiles at me. I guess we're cool then. I smile and grab Katara's hand, I don't care about the glares.


	13. glam up, gossip up

Katara

Right after lunch the tournament starts and no one has any classes. A few minutes into sitting and watching last year's champion match everyone seems to have forgotten about this morning's drama. We all are shouting with excitement. Almost everyone is rooting for Aang and it is obvious that he will win; no impure airbender can beat a pure bender. To be a pure airbender you have to live with monks and go through this process involving your chi, but years ago the monastery was burned down and only Aang lived, though he refuses to tell how he survived. The whole room stands and cheers when our gym coach Bumi walks onto the stage/into the ring. This is going to be a great week!

Zuko

Sokka seems to get over me and Katara pretty quick when it turns out I am the only person that will listen to him talk about fighting. I'm trying to pay attention to him to get on his good side, but Katara keeps distracting me with the slightest move, slight heavy breathing in anticipation of the match, when she creates these throaty noises of either approval or disproval on the matches. I just couldn't think straight any more.

Katara

The matches were fun to watch but I know that it must be a huge disappointment to Aang to have such weak opponents. He doesn't even look like he is trying. I am completely indulged in the match when I groan in approval at a really good move by Aang, I am surprised to hear a slightly different type of moan come from the person next to me; I blush and stiffen as he does the same. I look around when I see every one jump up, I exhale in relief to see it's due to Aang winning the air part of the tournament.

Toph

So I am sitting there watching with my feet, minding my own business when I hear Sparky moan, yes I mean it that way. Somehow no one seemed to notice his loud moan except Sweetness. When I see those two blush I come up with a brilliant idea. I full out smirk and start building a scheme.

Sokka

I jump up as soon as I see Aang declared winner, screaming and shouting my approval, yet even in all of the noise I still heard the approval of my sister and what it caused, I will need to have a stern talk with Aang because no matter who Katara picks, I rather it be Zuko than him.

Aang

When I was declared winner I look up at the stands to see if Katara was watching, feeling smug I think to myself, bet she knows who the better man is now. Only when I finally find her in the crowd she is blushing and looking at Zuko! Looks like I have to do this another way, if I can't show her maybe I show just get rid of the competition, I'm sure Sokka will help me.

Toph's House

Katara

So after the tournament the whole gaang decided to go someplace to celebrate. The girls all went over to Toph's house to get ready and the boys went to Haru's because there the closest together. At Toph's we are barely into her room when I am literally tackled to the ground. "That's it time to spill girl!" Suki yells. Surrounding me are Toph, Yue, Suki, Jin, and Song. I sigh and as I start changing out of my school outfit into one of Toph's purple shirts with black webbing, the only shirt that looked like it would fit me (and it was still tight in the chest!). I then put on black skinny jeans that I have here just for things like this.

I ignore everyone asking me for answers and as I walk into the bathroom I confirm what 4 of them are dying to know and one is dying to tell, "I kissed him!" and with that I slam and lock the bathroom door. As I put on some makeup I'm worried by the noises I hear through the door. Oh well, back to make up.

Suki

As Katara slams the door I burst out, "Thank God she told you! Now, I can tell you the details!"

Here everyone turns towards me and Toph says "You knew! I thought we were partners in crime why was I not made aware of this?" I start gushing to them all the details of Katara's date with Zuko, after Toph mentions something about "Shouldn't tell you after you betrayed me!" and something about "Some partner you are! I would get a new one but I need her for the plan…"

Now its Toph's turn to be questioned, I slip away and knock on the bathroom door, "Hey Katara, its Suki! You need any hel-?" Before I can finish my offer to help with her make up, the door unlocks and I am pulled in. I guess this is an important guy!

Haru's house

Zuko

I followed the rest of the boys to Haru's house, I am glad to say that they all seem pretty cool with me around; apparently Katara's judgment is law in this group. Only Aang seems bothered as Haru hands me a plan black t-shirt with silver words over it on some metallic band. That plus my black skinny jeans and I look really emo. After stealing a steam punk bracelet and putting in my silver stud that I hide in my back pack to put in every day after school, the guys don't seem to notice and I smile in relief.

Haru

After we all were changed we sat in a circle and talked about random stuff, which girls were cute, weapons, boasting about things none of us have done, the entire time zuko was smiling quietly. When I directly asked him something he would answer but otherwise he just watched; it was very disconcerting.

Sokka

As I watch Zuko I had to smile, he seemed pretty comfortable around us. The guys were all being nice and treating him like they had known him forever. He would fit it rather quickly, though Aang would definitely become a problem soon. With a smirk on my face I switched the conversation around accusing the other guys. "Come on, you all know you're avoiding a certain subject you want to talk about. You always bring her up." My smirk widens as they all shift uncomfortably. As no one speaks up I look around the circle calling each of their names, "Teo, Aang, Huru, Zuko! Please just talk about her; I won't kill you for talking about how hot my baby sister is!" They all look at me worried since usually I scream at them to stop; today I wanted to understand how Zuko and my sister stand and this was the best way. Man, I remind myself of Toph right now.

Toph's House

When Suki finally finished with my makeup I felt complete. I looked I little too goth for my taste but I still wasn't the fake Katara my father knew. I couldn't risk buying clothes for my wardrobe with his money and have him disprove of them, so any good clothes of mine (like these jeans) stayed at friends' houses (Most were at Suki's). I look around to see Toph in some dark brown skinny jeans and a black green tank top with one of her favorite screamo bands. Suki had plain dark jeans and a light green v-neck shirt. Jin had a slightly too short shirt that showed her midriff. It was dark green and she had on jean shorts with at least ten holes in them. Yue had a long sleeved pale blue shirt with a flower design and light blue jeans. Now that we were all dressed we started off in the car to Haru's.

Haru's House

Zuko

Now it was extremely uncomfortable, Aang was blushing like mad and Haru had a wistful look on his face as well and suspicion in his eyes at Sokka. Teo sitting in his chair was looking properly embarrassed at Zuko. He couldn't take it any longer, with a smirk he said "You all like Katara, huh?"

Teo was the first to speak "Kind of, I mean, I don't. She seems a little too ferocious for me but she is really hot."

At this statement Aang looked like he was about to faint and Haru muttered something sounding a lot like "hot? More like fucking sexy!" with that they all started on a conversation of how hot she was and what was the best. I had to roll my eyes at it.

Soon Aang says what's on my mind adding, "She's really nice too, great personality!" Soon we start talking about her personality traits.

I mention about her being strong and every one seems shocked at this. Sokka looks at me weirdly and says "Maybe at bending but women shouldn't be warriors." I scoff at this but let the comment slide before adding "I didn't mean her bending I meant with losevgbyb." I was muffled by Sokka's hand. Luckily, before it could become any worse of a situation we heard a honk. Soon after, we left to celebrate.


	14. Things get better, maybe

**Old****A/N:** **Hey****I****should****of****told****you****before****now****but****I****didn't****because****I****forgot,****Sorry.****Anyway****the****reason****I****have****not****updated****is****because****I****am****going****to****be****writing****a****novel****in****a****month****and****I****am****preparing****for****it****during****October****and****writing****it****in****November.****I****am****doing****NaMoWriMo,****google****it****for****more****info,****please****don't****hate****me**

**A/N: I DID IT! I write 50k words! In a month! And now enjoy!**

**Katara**

As the girls pull in toph screams "Katara should go up". I give her a look of suspicion but start unbuckling any way, no need to create a scene. I hear the girls all snicker as I start up the steps and when I turn around all I can see is suki texting and everyone else looking perfectly normal, maybe too normal. I nock on huru's door and step in when I receive no answer. I start walking up the steps only to hear a loud band and some shouting. I hurry up the steps and burst through the door to see sokka holding huru back, aang looking around like he was confused and didn't understand something. Teo was hiding behind zuko who was tense and looked ready to strike. I ran forward shouting at the boys "what is going here!" I turned straight towards huru when I heard him start to sputter "that ass hole started it!, why didn't you tell us?" with that he tried with new vigor to attack zuko who seemed ready for a fight though his eyes were on her. I turned towards him trying to identify the look in his eyes, before i could though huru got free from sokka's grip and started across the room before any of the boys could reacted huru was frozen to the floor and the house plant in the corner was dead. With one last look around the room I said "clean the mess up and be down in five minutes, oh and clean this mess up." With that I walk down the steps fuming with anger at the boys, can't they spend an hour with one of my, could be boyfriend without killing them?

**Zuko**

As Katara walks out I sigh with relief and relaxed a tad bit, aang still is looking around confused and sokka is giving me a weird look, I wait till one of them decides to speak. Aang is the one to brave my glare first "why Is huru mad at you zuko?" we all here muttering from the clump of ice on the floor. I sigh and simple say, "he saw my earing" aang still looks very confused but before he can ask anything more sokka turns to me with a hard look and says "is huru wrong?" when I don't answer sokka tries again "is huru right?". I now sigh and answer, "Neither, please don't tell Katara." I look up now around the room. Sokka sighs and answers for them all "we won't". I smile and begin to defrost huru carful to not free him to quickly as to get his promise as well. A few minutes later the five of them walked down the stairs and met the girls in the van.

**Sokka**

I now have to watch zuko's every move, suki is quite but keeps giving me a meaningful look. Seems the girls don't know yet. The less that know the better, though it does not make sense, If zuko is gay why put the earing in for us to see? If he is not why is that ear pierced? I make note to ask him as soon as we are alone.

Katara

The boys are all acting funny. Huru keeps glaring at sokka and zuko. Aang looks worried and keeps glancing at all of the boys like someone is going to bite the head off of one of the others. Zuko is ignoring all of them including her and keeps playing with the earing in his ear. I remember noticing the whole before and I am happy to see he does really wear an earing. All the other boys look deep in thought; I've seen Teo glance at zuko three times already. I huff at how they are acting at look the table to see suki looking at me. We are at the skating rink waiting for our pizza and so far no one has said a word. When suki and I look at each other we share one look that screams 'lets do SOMETHING' and I suddenly say "that's it what's up boys, I know something is so don't lie" They all began to shift and no one dared to look me in the eye, that is except zuko. I pinpointed my glare at him and dared him to speak up and tell me that it was nothing, I knew there was something. He looked me straight in the eye, no smile and no sign of fear. I look around the table and I am startled when I see aang speak up, "sokka said it was something about zuko's earing but I don't understand" all the girls turn towards zuko to look at his earing. I turn to sokka with a raised eyebrow, no way I think. no way they think THAT, do they? I see that sokka had smacked his forehead well the rest of the guys had the decently to look embarrassed when I looked at them. Huru was the only one who seemed unaffected by the statement. He was glaring at zuko the same as he was before. Zuko by the way looked so uncaring you would think it was about someone he didn't know we were talking about. I raised an eyebrow and ignoring aangs still bewildered look asked "you really think that guys?, and even if that is true does it matter? I had higher hopes for you all, just ignore the earing." And without saying another thing I took zuko's hand from where it was laying on his leg sitting next to be and got up to leave our corner booth. I pulled him with me and raced to the game room. I took out a coin and slide it in the slot. I began playing the game as he watched me. A game and a half later he finally spoke up, his voice was so quiet and smooth "are you not angry with me?, you're not going to accuse me of being gay?" I looked up at him ignoring the game I and been playing and smiled before asking "fine yes I'm angry at you and I am wondering if you gay but it does not matter if you gay or not to me right now, right now it just matters that we all have fun celebrating what happened. As soon as I left toph will challenge them all the sparring in the back room, sokka , suki and aang will say no. aang will go skating and suki and sokka will make out while they wait for the food. It happens every time except usually I don't run off and go skating with aang. Don't worry" I then took my tickets from my games and walk over to one of the little kids in the room. I feel zuko's confused stare on my back. I walk over to the boy wearing red clothes of the fire nation area of town and hand him the tickets smiling. The little boys eyes went wide as he thanked her before running to his older brother to show her. The older brother was around her age and smiled back at her before mouthing a thank you and picking his little brother and swirling him around. I walked back to zuko and smiled at him. He looked at me surprised and went straight back to our conversation when we further into the arcade. He asked me "why don't you care if I am gay or not I mean I thought we…." I thought it was so cute his uncertainty. I turn towards him just as we reached the fighting arena where I knew toph could sense us and kissed him straight on the mouth. He seemed pretty shocked before he started to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into our kiss. He picked me up and held me tight as we kissed. It was not a short or sweet kiss like you would expect in public. We kissed with passion and certainty. When I pulled back I smiled up at him. He still had slight confusion in his eyes but a smirk on his lips and that was enough. I smiled up at him and simple said "see I know for a fact you're not gay, maybe you were or you're bi, but not gay. And with that I took his hand and we continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw our audience so back to sparring. Good now the boys knew he was not gay, well other than sokka and aang but those two didn't seem to care or think he was so it didn't matter. I would be angry at zuko later when the other were not around I knew that. But for now this was fine.

Toph

I have to say I am proud of sugar queens, fans and my understandings of each other. One simple work and we all knew, time to prove zuko straight, ish and get everyone having fun. When Katara left we and suki started talking to one another. In a minute it was as if everything was normal. I challenged all the boys and took them to where Katara would expect us. The fighting arena we always use. We were not even through our first fight when I felt Katara walking up. I quickly ended the fight by rocketing the floor up till every boy was on their backs, or out of there wheel chair. We were having a water break when we saw zuko and Katara kiss. It seemed so normal too. Katara seemed pissed, she was just not at zuko, so she drags zuko off for them to talk, than they wake up with a kiss. It seemed so normal that no one thought it was suspicious they were in our view perfectly. I was impressed on how passionately sweetness kissed sparky though. They really looked like they were together I thought as they walked away holding hands. Sparky looking rather pleased and Katara bouncing with extra energy. I hadn't seen her act like that sense the incident years ago. I sighed and turned to the boys with a grin, "guess that clears up that issue huh?" I say to their gapping faces. Yup sugar queen sure did know how to shock people. It's one of the things she does best. The rest of the night goes off without a hitch and it's eight thirty by the time we get back to the school. Sokka and suki had headed to suki's house an hour ago so now Katara has no ride. Zuko decides to take her home. I smile as I see them holding hands again as they walk to his car. Maybe things are looking up I think as I head home. Just maybe things will get better now.


	15. Jet's the reason

**Zuko **

I am weary about what Katara. There is no way she can so happy with me. She must have just wanted the others to have a nice night, though aang started glaring at me after teo had whispered something to him while we ate the pizza. Last night I had taken Katara home. Her house was on the opposite side of the city from me but it was a nice drive. When we reached her house I was surprised. Her street was pretty shabby. The houses were all very small and many didn't have cars in front. Her house though was a fair size, I have to wonder why when compared to the others. It was two story, had a small porch and two windows. It was a blue house but the paint was pealing slightly. I stopped at the door and looked at Katara in a new light, her hands were wringing one another and it was not because she wanted a kiss, no if she had she would of just taken it. No she wants to say something but I just guess I need to get her to talk. "can I come in for this, I would rather not have you yell at me outside where everyone can hear, plus it's really cold out" I speak up so as the bring us to the same page, maybe it will be easier for her this way. She gives me a half grateful smile and turns to open the door. As we walk in she takes off her shoes and I fallow, in a whisper she says "here wear sokka's, he'll be at suki's tonight and won't need them." I slide on the blue slippers she's handing me and we tip toe into the house. "go up the stairs carefully, I don't want to wake up my grandma, and watch out for the tenth and thirteenth steps they creak" with that we carefully made it up the stairs and into her room. When she closed the door behind us I stood uncomfortable and looked around her room, it had plain light blue walls with a white ceiling and trim, the floor was cold concrete with some fur rugs covering it. Her bed was a queen size with several quilts and fur blankets on top. She even had her pillows in fur pillow cases, it made her room seem even colder than it is. I look over in the corner to see a plaine light wood desk with an old laptop on top, on the wall opposite of her bed was wardrobe with matching wood to her desk. I stood in front of her closed door as she stepped to her bed and sat down, her bed was on the same wall as the door. I walk to the desk in front of me and sit in the chair before I speak "you want to say something to me right?"

**Katara**

I sat down of my bed and pulled my knees close, "yes I do zuko, will you tell me about you earing?" I try not to let any of my emotions show except for my curiosity. Not my worry, anger or even confusion. I must have done better than I thought because zuko seemed to relax slightly after looking at me with his piercing eyes, probable trying to understand what I was feeling. I'm glad I fooled him because even if I am angry it won't help anything. That's what my mom always told me at least. I watch zuko as he chew's his lip, "Do you know that I used to be friends with my sister and her two cronies?" I shake my head but I can't say I'm surprised. I had known zuko used to be a battered to me and others but it made sense now. "no I didn't but continue" I try to push him along in his explaining. "well when I was friends with her I dated one of them, mai. When I wanted to leave I asked jet, who was my friend at the time, how I should. He told me to make her think I was gay, so I did but…" now zuko seems unsure how to continue and I give him a weird look. He seems worried about what I will think. "zuko are you worried that I will be mad because you were friends with jet?" I watch zuko carefully as he answers "sort of, it's a bit more complex than that…" I decide to cut zuko off before he speaks again, "zuko I know really well how jet can trick people, how much of a jerk he is but if you're not careful he can make you forget all that. I don't judge you for being friends with him." Now zuko gives me a weary look and instead of continuing says "did you date him?" I defiantly was not ready to be asked that.

**Zuko**

Now it's starting to make sense some. Katara's so pretty and lots of the guys at school would do anything to date her so if I'm right and she dated jet than I bet he screwed her up. That's why she was so careful to not say it was a date at first and why teo asked me to stay away from her. I watch as she chewed her lip and answers quietly "twice, he looks like a pretty flower, so sweet and good looking but he's really just poisons." I try not to show the stab of jealousy I feel on my face but I can't help from scowl at her statement. She looks over with a smile "but I'm threw with boys like that, I like you better any way so let's hurry and get over this stupid argument, please finish explaining zuko"

**Katara**

Zuko gave me a slightly weird look; it seemed a mix between relief and anxiety. "Jets by and tried to rape me, that's why he suggested the ear piercing" he rushed the words out so quickly I had to repeat them to make sure I heard them right. I was not given a chose on to say anything or not though because zuko started to talk really quickly, he probable had never told anyone before. It made me so happy to know he trusted me so much as a friend, if not as a girlfriend. "he thought that if he made every one think I was gay no one would believe me when I said he did, it wouldn't matter either way if they would or not though, I still wouldn't of told anyone if he had been able too. But you see he didn't know I was a fire bender, he knew I lived in the fire nation part of town but he thought I was close to the earth kingdom part and was poor, I kind of lied to him about that, any way when he tried to… I fought him off with my bending; he didn't even put up a fight in his surprise and luckily didn't get burned. Once I got away I closed myself off, this was last year." Only now zuko took a breath and he seemed even more worried than normal. As I took it in I felt slight relief and confusion, but then why does zuko still have his ear pierced. When I decided to ask him he seemed to be in complete shock.

**Zuko**

Katara is unbelievable. I just told her something that would freak most girls out and she seemed fine about it, "I like it, it was already done so I like to wear it any way, plus I don't usually take interest in girls even though when I go about they seem to me so I wear it to keep them away, I thought none of the boys would notice seeing as it's so small but it seems huru could feel the rock in my ear, I should have had a metal one instead of my silver on with the onyx." I watch in amazement as Katara smiled at that, "well than tomorrow I am taking '_My Boyfriend' _to get his ear pierced, I will keep the fan girls away from now on, trust me they won't have a chance to bug you, and tomorrow you will explain all or part to sokka so he can give everyone a basic idea as why you did it. No way are people think my boyfriend is gay." I had to laugh at the fire in her eyes, she seemed like such a child at that moment. She started to laugh with me after that. Soon we both calmed down and I looked at the clock, shit it's already midnight. I guess that's what we get when we only arrived at 9:15 with the traffic. You would think that after 8'oclock the traffic would be non-existent but that is impossible with all the blubs we have in the city. Katara seems to be troubled with the time too, "zuko you can't drive this late at night on your motorcycle, it's too dangerous. Sokka won't be home tonight so why don't you sleep there?" I smile at Katara; she has a small blush on her face, probable thinking of things happening slightly different where I would have had to spend the night in here. As I smile I decide to head for bed than "thanks Katara, I'll just let my uncle know, you sure it's okay?" finally I get katara's attention and she smiles back at me assuring me it's fine. After I call my uncle we both head for sokka's room where I find a plain dark room with tons of weapons and a drum set in the corner. Sokka's room is similar to katara's with a wardrobe and bed. Everything is the same except sokka has darker colors and no desk. The placement is even the same except where Katara had her desk was sokka's drums. Katara mumbling to herself about what a slob sokka is while she picks up his dirty clothes and floor. I decide to move his laptop off of the bed and onto the floor before making the bed, I than start to take off my shirt. As I let it slip off I hear a gasp behind me. I turn to see Katara holding a pile of clothes blushing at me. When she sees my look she gains three shades of red and drops the clothes in the hamper. "I will wake you up early so you can head home to get ready for school tomorrow." After that statement she practical ran from the room to her own. I couldn't help but feel smug at her embarrassment. But even if it was adorable I will have to hope it leaves her soon. It's weird she didn't blush when I wore a bathing suit but now she does. I fold my shirt to try and keep it presentable for tomorrow. After that, taking off my belt and emptying my pocket I slid under the furs. They are quite warm and soon I find myself lulling to sleep.

**Katara**

I start to pick up sokka's room as I bring zuko in, honestly I don't understand how sokka can live like this. Once I have his floor picked up, drum sticks and music by his drums, old school work by his bag and trash in the trash I grab his dirty clothe off the floor to place in the hamper. As I turn to face the hamper I see zuko raise his shirt about his hand, making his back muscles flex. I let out a gasp and start to blush. It shouldn't make me blush seeing as seeing a boy shirtless is not that big of a deal. I've see loads of boys shirtless, huru, aang, sokka, even jet though that was a little embarrassing too. Heck I even seen zuko shirtless at the beach already, yet somehow seeing him shirtless when not in a bathing suit seems so less proper. When I realize I'm staring I look up from his back to see that zuko has looked over his shoulder at me. I can feel my cheeks burn as I dump the clothes in the hamper, tell zuko about my plan to wake him up and rush from the room. After washing my face and getting ready for bed I look at my face in the bathroom for a moment. I'm now in my pale blue nightgown, I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror and wonder why zuko likes me, with my dark skin and tangle mane of hair. Compared to his smooth dark hair and moonlight like skin I am nothing of a looker. I'm short and plain is so hot. I shake my head and look at my appearance again, trying not to think so badly of myself. My thoughts were just repeating what jet had said, he'd called me plain, short, ugly as well as a slut that night. I try to remember all the nice things people have said, how many times toph has teased me about the boys staring at me, suki saying she was jealous of my tan skin, though I am jealous of her smooth pale skin. Of aang calling me beautiful even if they only meant it as friends they can't be all lying, no I need to stop letting jet bother me, I have to forget jet and make new better memories with zuko, my new boyfriend. I smile at that thought as I walk from the bathroom to my room. I climb into bed and before drifting off I whisper, "I hope you like him mom, I really do"

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I hope you like this chapter though and I will try to update at least twice a month. I know I promised to try once a week but school this year is more demanding than I expected and I am having trouble. I will do my best though, please review the story! It really motivates me to write another chapter.**


	16. Spending the night

**Katara**

I groan and turn over as I hear someone softly call my name "Katara? Kataraaa, _Katara!"_ I open my eyes to see my grandmother standing above me, "oh good now that your awake darling come down for breakfast and wake up the handsome boy in sokka's room, do you know who he is?" my eyes shoot open at that I and glace at my grandmother in worry. I was not sure how she would react to me bringing a boy over to sleep over, even if he was in sokka's room. I smile lightly and reply "we will be down in a moment grandma" and with that I got up and moved to my bathroom, I look over at my alarm clock with a glare as I walk past, it's 6:30 and It should of woken me for school by now. I turn on the shower and close my bathroom door.

**Zuko**

I my body tenses with a start when I hear soft footsteps coming towards my door. Years of living in fears of my father's fury has trained me to be careful. Soon a nock comes to my door and my eyes narrow in confusion. I turn to glare at the door and then it hits me. I relax my tensed muscles and walk from the bathroom where I was just finishing showering and I shout "coming" I slowly walk over to the birch door open it to see Katara standing there waiting for me. "Oh" was her responds as a blush seeps over her face. I smirk slightly realizing that maybe answering with only a towel around my waist was not the best idea. I decide to help Katara from her stupor and I prompt her with a "yes?"

**Katara**

I glare at zuko when I notice his smirk and quickly walk past him to show that I was not embarrassed, "your uncle already came with your school things and my grandmother has made breakfast so get dressed and hurry down stairs to eat" I than dumped his things on sokka's bed and turned sharply towards the door. Sadly before I could leave without making a fool of myself I felt something, or someone grab my arm and hold me back, "what, I spend the night and don't even get a good morning, let alone a morning kiss? You're quite a hostile girlfriend you know that?" I hold my breath at that in surprise, someone finally said it. I start to shift my feet before I close my eyes tight whirl around plant a soft kiss on his cheek and hurry from the room. After I practically kill my stairs from running down them so fast I sit calmly at our table and take a deep breath. That is when I finally look up and realize there is a weird man sitting in front of me. "um…"

**Zuko**

I feel my features move in shock at the speedy kiss before I let a small smile grace my lips, not what I was going for but better than I had expected. I hurry to get dressed with the clothes, check my school bag and then head down stairs. I am just coming down there stairs as I hear my uncle's loud bellow of a laugh, "hahaha my zuko did pick a fine girl to spend the night with, maybe I will have grandbabies yet!" I now felt my ears turn red as I shouted "uncle none of that, don't go embarrassing her it's rude when we are over as their guests!" Everyone turns to me and I see a blush fading from katara's face quickly as my uncle and her grandmother chuckle at us. I find myself blushing still as I sit to the left to Katara and the right of my uncle. Katara's grandmother soon hurried to place eggs, bacon, fruit and some weird small French fries on the table. Next she brings in some cups and milk and we all dig in. The potatoes are quite interesting, Katara tells me they are called harsh browns and are typical around here. They are small cut up potatoes, boiled like French fries with some herbs on top. They are crunchy and good with ketchup. I can just see my father's fury at that, ketchup at breakfast! My uncle and I are both digging into them though even though they are different, they are really good!

**Katara**

I love my grandmother so much right now, not only is it I who cooks the morning meal but I just don't have the touch to do eggs like this, where the people of the other for elements eat eggs they eat there's differently, the earthbenders like the make them into flat pancake like things with just eggs and maybe some meat and veggies. The airbenders like something's called sunny side up, which is more white than yellow. I don't know what firebenders do but I know it's not scrambled like us. I can make scrambled but not like how my grandmother does. She makes the eggs with cheese over them and mixed it and with ham and onions mixed in as well. It gives the eggs such flair. I always end up burning the cheese and the eggs undercooked when I try. I decide to ask zuko how he usually has his eggs, "zuko how do firebenders make eggs?" zuko looks over at me and smiles, a little ketchup on his lips. "we have a plan egg in its shell given to us in a cup of water, he heat up the water till it's all gone and then eat the egg in the cup, it's not soft like these but harder with a different texture." Zuko explains while making really cute hand gestures. I can't help but giggle and he looks at me confused. I quickly come up with an excuse "you have ketchup on your lip." I reply to his quizzing stare. He quickly whips his mouth and then looking around at everyone's plates and then at the time he says "Ms..." while staring at my grandmother "Kanna"she intergects in his hesitation "Ms. Kanna, though it is an amazing breakfast Katara and I have to hurry to school, thank you for feeding me and my uncle and letting me spend the night" with that I realize the time as well and we both hurry to get up. I move to grab both our plates while zuko goes to get his bag but zuko's uncle is soon to stop me and take zuko's plat, "no need to waste that my dear" he says and begins to dig in. I smile knowing that I never would have and let him have it. I take my dish into the kitchen and wrap it in foil before placing it in the fridge. I than hurry to grab my bag and rush out of the house, I sit behind zuko again on his motorcycle, usually I would get a ride with sokka or walk to a bus stop but today was special. As I wrap my arms around zuko and lean my head back I swear I see my grandmother smirk as she and zuko's uncle wave us good bye. But before I can take a second look we are zooming off to school.

**Hey sorry it's been so long, schools been really busy and I've been lazy and such and we got Netflix and I've become addicted and well basically I've been a bad person. But it is here now even if it is quick. I will try to update soon though I can't promise it in the next week I will update as soon as I can! hope you like this!**


	17. Nerves

**Zuko**

The ride back from Katara's house was quiet but not the uncomfortable kind they have been before with both of us blushing like school children. I am so happy that she kissed me this morning even if it was on the cheek. It means that she agreed with my statement of us being boyfriend and girlfriend. I have too much on my mind to go to my first class so I just skipped it and headed to the roof of the school. When I get up there it's empty and I'm thankful for that. I sat down on the edge with my feet hanging over the ledge. Not the safest way to sit but being on the edge but it is the best place for me to think. I need to figure out when and how I'm going to tell sokka.

**Katara**

It was lunch and after this morning's meal I can only hope this one will go better. But judging by the looks on my friend's faces and the two empty seats where lunch trays sit on each side of suki I can only determine that zuko is talking to my brother. Oh god this is not going to go well for him. I just hope that reminding sokka about jet won't make him do anything stupid. I sit down next to suki while pushing over one of the empty trays, the one I assume to be zuko's because of the lack of quantities of food. I try to join the small chit chat of the table but every ones awkward now that sokka and zuko are gone. While aang seems to be oblivious and keeps trying to talk to me while I'm looking over at suki. We're having one of those silent conversations you can only have with your best friend. Her asking me what's going on and me explaining that she just has to wait and find out. I don't know how either of us gets all that out of the looks we share but we do. It's something I can only do with suki and I hope to god sokka never gives her a reason to hate us. I slowly eat my lunch as I wait for the two boys to return. I'm so lost in my worry it's only when I feel something warm grab my hand do I look up and realize zuko's back. He's smiling but there's some worry in his eyes. I look around the table and see that sokka's not here. I look around the cafeteria and see him over at the closest wall talking to suki. I finally ease my shoulders and relax a little. Suki will understand and calm sokka down. I hold zuko's hand tighter and we finish our lunch before heading off to the gym again.

**Zuko**

Today the tournament is water only. I'm a little disappointed that again I can't compete but I find myself more excited that Katara is competing. It's not as obvious as with aang who is going to win but I have confidence in Katara. I sit down next to sokka again with Teo on my other side. Huru and aang are on the other side of him and I can still tell they are both mad at me. Maybe sokka has not explained yet, probably not seeing as he has not had front on sokka is suki and toph as well as some other girls. I find myself blush when I realize that song is sitting with the girls today along with a watertribe girl I don't know and the girl that works as a maid at my father's house. I remember that first morning when we had guests staying at our house and I had to stay in my room in the main house that day. I hardly see that girl but she seems too often be the one to wake me up instead of one of the other maids there. I'm glad I don't have any regular maids at my condo. I see song blush when she sees me and I quickly look back to the winning fight from last year. Where last year Aang had won in airbending just like this year last year's winner for waterbending had been a boy. Katara had not competed. I wonder why, maybe it is the same reason why she's the only girl waterbender that fights. I start to listen again to sokka talking about how he knows Katara is going to win trying to find a break in the words to ask him. He seems to have a great confidence in Katara which I find interesting. I don't get the chance to ask though before the fights begin with two male water benders. They seem equal in strength but I know that I could easily take them both out quickly in a fight, unlike with Katara.

**Katara**

I'm in the girls locker room right now dressed and ready to compete. I have on traditional waterbender clothes. Lose dark blue pants with a dress over it with the skirt of the dress in open up to my hips on each side. The top part is folded diagonally across one another with a partial 'X' over on my left side. The dress is a slightly lighter shade of dark blue with shite trimmings. I have on fingerless blue gloves, metal plating's as shin and forearm guards and sandal like shoes. It's not the best thing to move in but it's mandatory to dress in traditional clothing for the fighting. I often wear it when I go out for a fun or just around the hours to make sure I'm used to it. Yesterday aang wore his traditional monk robes, the other airbender didn't though because they were not raised by the monks. They all wore a standard orange shirt and pants instead. The waterbending boys I will compete against today will wear a similar outfit, except of a dress they have a robe like shit that has fur trim. They also have shoulder pads with fur and moon symbols. They have the same guards and gloves but as well as those they have a helmet made from metal to look like a wolf, and hanging off is a few inches of cloth. The outfits give me an advantage because theirs get hotter and the helmets heavy making them tire quicker. I'm lucky in a way that woman don't fight because that's the reason my outfit is slightly more manageable, it's based off theirs. It's not worth it though I still think woman are just as god as men when it comes to fighting. Here in the dressing room I am stretching, I have the third fight out of seven. There were 15 students entered. I made sure to sleep well last night, eat well today, go to the bathroom already and check my outfit twice now. All that's left is the stretch and warm up slightly as I watch the two fights. I don't know how Bumi gets our vice principal to agree to it. See we have a really cool principal but he is more like a puppet at things. The real person in charge is our vice principal, Long Feng. It is a mystery as to how Bumi got him to approve the tournament all around let alone the TV's in the dressing rooms for us to watch. I'm now jogging slowly in place as I watch the two boys fight. They are both are using very advanced bending but they have weak holds on the water and not much power in the attacks. People often thing the more advanced waterbender will always win but more often than naught the one with more power in their strike wins. Both the physical strength and the mental precision of a blow effect to result. From watching the mistakes these two make I feel my nerves settle. Though I only signed up to help support suki as one of the few girl fighters I do want to win. Now I head out to wait by fighting ring while the second match begins. I double check that my number is pinned visibly to my skirt where it will be easy to see but won't annoy me. I'm number five. I glace one last time at the TV before leaving, #1 was moving on it seems.

**Zuko**

The fights today are better than yesterday's seeing as these benders seem to know how to fight, though this first pair seems to be weak. Maybe Bumi made equal pairs for the first? They are supposed to be random though. I wish sokka would take a breath already so I can ask him my question but he seems to busy gushing out information on waterbending warriors, both benders and non-benders alike. I just decide to ask Katara later as I see her come out. The two waiting by the ring step up when the fight ends and Katara and a boy takes their place in the gym. It looks like she will be in the third fight. I glace at her trying to find her number. I than lean down and whisper in Toph's ear "you see Katara right, she's number five" I get a small nod and smile in return. We continue to watch the second fight. The first was won by one of the boys, #1 froze the seconds feet and then used a wave of water to push him out of the ring. It must have been his strategy all along seeing as he had moved very close to the edge which is hard seeing as the ring takes up most of the gym floor. This second pair is not as even of a fight but the weaker of the two is fighting hard. The weaker is like the first two using ice and water to attack in the same style. They seem to all be using the same style. The fourth waterbender seems to be using a more flowing and lose type of style. He also has a different outfit than the rest, green and brown instead of the typical blue I associate with waterbenders. Pretty soon the man in green beats the other boy who is #3. #3 was tired and it was only a matter of time till be didn't block one of the powerful blasts of water sent at him. I suddenly notice that sokka is cheering awfully load, "great job Due!" I glace over at sokka with a raised eye brow. He answers my silent question while Katara climbs onto the ring. "Due is one of the swamp benders that practiced with Katara when she was learning from them, the other is Tho, he's number four, it's going to be a great battle!" and not a second later the bell rings and there battle begins. I smile as I see the determination in katara's eyes as she faces her opponent. Even if its her friend she will not give them anything. I can't wait to see this fight.


	18. Battle

**Zuko**

Everyone's silent for this battle. The girls in front are no longer gossiping and even sokka has ceased his constant babble. We all watch with batted breath to see how Katara fairs. When the bell rings the two begin to circle. It only takes a few seconds till the two make quick movements. Tho sends a powerful blast of water like due had in the previous fight. Katara dodges it easily jumping to her left while spinning. Her spin gave her own attack more speed as she sends ice daggers at Tho.

Katara seems to dance around as she spins and leaps to avoid Tho's attacks. They both seem to be holding back, almost like their warming up. The two don't seem worried about the amount of water they take from their buckets that are on the side of the stage. When Tho runs out of water ten minutes into the battle between the two he flicks his wrist up and water rises from the drain in the center of the arena. While Tho is busy retrieving water Katara takes the rest from her bin and brings it close to her body. She gives herself six whips around her. She attacked Tho by whipping her columns of water repeatedly at him.

She was graceful with her movements, with sharp controlled turns and fluid movements. It was very different from the two styles I've seen so far of water. Not as ridged as the blue cladded water benders and not as lose as Tho and Due's.

Instead of making her water whips powerful blasts like the green waterbenders she makes hers thin and fast. Tho is having trouble dodging them. He can't even attack any more as katara's fast movements make him stumble around. She makes her water change its direction quickly as it streams around her. She might hit him in the arm after making it snap by his feet to distract him. Tho seems at a loss on how to fight off her attack. Her move is too fast for him to act against. Even the cameras are to slow to show the whips clearly. You have to look at the ring to see the shape and movements of the whip properly.

Bumi has his tech support close in with the camera on Tho's face. You see the sweat on his forehead and the way his jaw is set. After the close up at Tho we get a look at Katara. She two seems to be sweating from the work out as well but she also has a small smirk of her lips, like she's enjoying it. As the camera pans back out and we see Tho take a giant leap back away from Katara while she sends a powerful wave at him. She now has no water around her yet still seems confident. I'm confused as to what the two are doing as they both begin to circle one another again. They pass attacks easily back and forth but their attacks seem lackadaisical. I turn to sokka to see if he has an idea what's going on. His bewildered look assures me that he is just as out of the loop as I am. I turn back to the fight to see what the two have in store.

**Katara**

I could not have asked for a better opponent for my first fight. When I was still a beginner at waterbending I learn at the Northern Water Tribe. Later I wanted to learn some different types of waterbending moves and learned from the homeless water benders that live in the swamp. The town calls them homeless because they live in huts in the swamp.

I learned from my new sensei Huu. Tho and Due became good friends of mine as we trained together. Having Tho for an opponent is nice because I'm confident that I can win, but he's still enough of a challenge to be a good warm up. I've fought with both of the before and I know that due's the one I have to watch out for. Tho gives it his all and puts up a good fight. Yet still we both know who's going to win.

Right now in the fight we are just sending simple attacks at one another while we both strategize. We both know that this has to end soon. I have a few trump cards for ending battles quickly but most are like my sweat freezing technique and Tho would overcome. My other options I want to save for later battles. I'll just wait for Tho to make a mistake, he's tired now it will only take time. I keep my moves sharp and wait for the change in Tho's movement, an opening.

**Zuko**

Katara's battle has been the longest yet. It's been seventeen minutes since the two began their fight. It strains the bender to keep up that long in constant battle. You can tell that the two are tired but Katara seems determined to keep her skills up. Her face shows the focus she's giving to the fight. Her effort is amazing. Tho is not up to par with her and is falling behind. His movements lack the precision they had previously.

I'm beginning to bore with this battle thinking it will go on forever. I lean my head on my hand. I rest my elbow on the arm rest on our seat; my hand is closed with the palm under my chin supporting it. I nearly miss katara's move when it comes. Not only was it a fast move but it was unexpected. The side of my face slides down my arm when it gives out. I catch my head and sit up straight letting my arm settle into my lap. I openly gape at the far wall, or what's left of it.

Katara had sent a small yet speedy water whip at Tho, a simple move for her but as tired as Tho was he had to jump back out of his stance to block it. He moved his arms in front of his body in mid-air to move the water away. While he had his hands in front of him Katara surprised him with a giant wave that she pulled from the drain.

**Zuko**

During their fight Tho had moved back, letting Katara now stand over the center of the arena and the drain. She had pulled the water back up the drain and had sent a giant wave at Tho. Because she caught him unaware and tired the powerful wave hit him full on. Katara's powerful wave managed to push Tho out of the arena out through the arena wall.

Tho was rolling down the stairs that lead up to the gym with puddles of water covering the stairwell. Everyone in the gym was now wide awake as we looked from the wall to Bumi to see if he was mad. He was chortling while pointing at Tho, who had stopped at the end of the stair, soaked and in a heap. Some of the volunteer nurses from the northern water tribe area of town ran to check if he was ok. He sat up with help but looked dazed. Everyone started to laugh and clap after they saw Bumi's reaction. Sokka was crying he was laughing so hard, holding his stomach and saying "good one sis" I even like out a smile myself when I saw Katara blush at all the attention for her win. She quickly left the arena after Bumi named her victor.

Now the scoreboard had Katara in the next round and was moving on to show us the next two contestants. I took the opportunity to ask sokka now that he had finally paused in his talking. He was just beaming at Katara as she went and sat by the other victors having the nurses look her over.

"Sokka why is Katara the only girl to compete?" I whisper to him so as not to disturbed the others, the next fight has already begun. Sokka doesn't even turn to mean while he watches and whispers back

"Oh that's because the northern and southern water tribe cultures state that women should only use their bending as healers and not fight, that's men's jobs." He said it so frankly, like it was to be expected. I am shocked by this new information, I always thought that everyone felt about bending like the firenation sections of the city did, that it was a great gift and everyone should use it to the best of their ability.

"What!" I let of harshly and I get looks from the people around me who are more interested in this battle. I change my voice back to a whisper "what about the benders in green? Do they let women fight?" I find my voice still is laced with disbelief even if it is now at a whisper.

"hmm, oh yeah, they see the genders as equal but the swamp benders have a lot of culture differences from the other tribes." sokka is still not giving me much attention still and is now snaking on some chips he must have saved from lunch.

"Then why is Katara fighting? And why are there no female benders in green?" I ask still confused by the whole concept of discrimination among bending.

Sokka finally looks over at this "well katara's not supposed to be, she's rather stubborn though. As for other female waterbenders that's because it's really hard for them to get in to this school, you see Mr. Huu from the school board he's from the foggy swamp tribe and he managed to get two free spots in the school, he picks his best students to come." When sokka finishes talking about this he turns back to the fight. Before I can ask yet another one of the questions circling my mind now he lets out a big whoop at one of the moves the benders in the arena makes. Seeing as he's already back into the fight I return my attention to as well settling for asking Katara more questions later.


End file.
